Musa
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: KibaIno. Ino queda embarazada siendo sólo una adolecente y ni ella ni Kiba saben cómo le harán para hacer que funcione como ellos esperan, menos si no saben cómo decirle a Inoichi.
1. Define: Relación

**Musa**

"**Define: relación"**

— ¡No te atrevas a morderme!

Me erguí y ella me pegó en las manos para que le soltara la cintura, así lo hice y me quedó mirando muy seria. Enseguida supe que le sucedía algo, estaba más enojada que de costumbre, desde hacia unas semanas que me soportaba menos y cancelaba a última hora nuestras salidas. Traté que no me afectara su hipersensibilidad y contaba hasta diez o veinte para evitarme cualquier pelea innecesaria, cosa que casi nunca me funcionaba. Al menos lo intentaba.

—No me mires así, sabes que tengo la piel muy sensible. —dijo más calmada, casi sintiéndose culpable. No le duró mucho tiempo, estalló casi instantáneamente. — ¡No soporto usar chaleco en pleno verano! Y tendré que hacerlo si me dejas marcado el cuello.

—Está bien. —le contesté casi en un susurro y me acerqué a ella nuevamente, poniéndole mis manos sobre sus caderas. Ino me miró como si no se esperara mi actitud, quizás pensaría que me enojaría por gritarme, y se quedó tiesa hasta que traté de besarla. Recibí otra bofetada, sólo que esta vez iba dirigido directo a mi rostro.

Me limité a quedarme en la posición que me encontraba antes del golpe y traté de enfriar la cabeza mientras ella se escabullía por debajo de mi cuerpo. Cuando me recuperé de la impresión me volteé a mirarla, se estaba amarrando el delantal de la florería que momentos antes yo mismo se lo había desatado y caminaba hacia una esquina del vivero. Siguió trabajando en sus arreglos florales como si nada hubiese pasado y me ignoró completamente.

— ¿Para qué fue eso? —le pregunté contrariado cuando recuperé el habla y comprendí que no me hablaría más. Ella suspiró molesta y se dio vuelta hacia mi dirección con ambas manos sobre su cintura, con el entrecejo bastante fruncido.

Aún no terminaba de conocer a la rubia. Unas semanas atrás cuando comenzábamos a interaccionar más de lo que hicimos en toda la academia, parecía ser una persona normal incluso agradable. Ahora no era más que una gruñona, se pasaría tardes enteras gritándome y cambiaba de humor con bastante frecuencia. Era una completa loca.

—No puedo creer que todavía preguntes por qué, Kiba. —dijo y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, en realidad no sabía lo que había hecho, _si es que lo había hecho_. Suspiré cansado y levanté mi chaqueta del suelo, caminando a la salida del vivero.

—Volveré cuando se te pase lo tonta.

Escuché que daba un grito a boca cerrada y supuse que improvisaría un proyectil: un jarro, una bola de abono o unas tijeras, cualquier cosa que le quedaban a la mano, y que más de alguna vez la rubia me había lanzado en la cabeza pero que para mi suerte, nunca daban en el blanco.

Salí del vivero y me encontré en la parte delantera de la florería, la tienda. El padre de la loca estaba justo entrando y me saludó con una mano, mirando a Akamaru que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada de la florería esperándome.

—Pensé que estarías aquí cuando vi a Akamaru. —me dijo para luego preguntarme inocente. — ¿Cuánto más demoraran en terminar su misión?

Lo miré sin muchos ánimos y me guardé las manos en los bolsillos. La supuesta misión la había inventado Ino para que no sospecharan de nosotros cuando nos juntábamos, no era que se avergonzara de mí, tampoco era que no me gustara la idea de hacer cosas a escondidas con Ino. A esas alturas me daban ganas de terminar con la famosa misión de una vez por todas.

—No lo sé, depende de Ino. —dije y me fui.

* * *

Esperé toda la tarde por alguna señal de Ino, una llamada o una visita, pero como lo había predicho, nada de eso ocurrió. Salí a caminar por la aldea antes de que oscureciera por completo para que Akamaru estirara sus piernas y quizás, tranquilizarme y olvidar a la rubia, pero ella no me iba a dar ese privilegio y se me apareció apenas pasaron cinco minutos desde que había salido de mi casa. Claro que ella no estaba allí para buscarme, estaba simplemente comprando en una verdulería ambulante a un lado de la calle. Quise ignorarla pero mis piernas se movieron hasta dejarme justo detrás de la rubia, ofensivamente cerca.

— ¿Te calmaste ahora, Ino? —le dije desde una esquina y Akamaru ladró en forma de saludo cuando ella se volteó asustada. Llevaba una mano en su pecho como si quisiera evitar que saliera latiendo hacia fuera. Una vez que se tranquilizó y reconoció mi cara en la penumbra, su rostro se normalizó y se mostró indiferente.

—Parece que no vas a cambiar nunca. —me dijo y se volteó otra vez para ignorarme fingiendo estar eligiendo unas naranjas, palpándolas y luego oliéndolas, para después dejarlas en su lugar nuevamente. Por eso sé que estaba fingiendo. — ¿Hace cuánto estabas ahí parado mirándome?

—Ino, para. —dije al borde de la desesperación, ella se dio la vuelta otra vez y me miró sorprendida. Dejó la bolsa a un lado y se cruzó de brazos, ella tenía una facilidad para sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Realmente me molesta cuando me ignoran y estoy seguro de que ella estaba al tanto de eso. — ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—No eras así. Eras divertida y cariñosa. Ahora eres…—comencé mas calmado de lo que en realidad estaba. Desde que había empezado a hablar me fui acercando a ella e Ino me escuchaba atentamente con los ojos bien abiertos, no creo que le haya agradado escuchar lo que dije. —…aterradora.

Frunció los labios y trató de dejarme ahí solo, como ya la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que trataría de evadir la situación, me aproximé lo suficiente como para extender los brazos hasta tocar la pared e impedir que se fuera. Ino se pegó a la pared como para evitar el contacto con mi cuerpo y miró hacia los alrededores para ver si había gente mirándonos.

—Kiba, puede vernos alguien. —dijo en un hilito y le sonreí. Me pareció que se asustó un poco pero le resté importancia, por lo menos había dejado de actuar arrogantemente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —le pregunté y ella se encogió de hombros. Se quedó muda y miró hacia otro lado, le insistí con la pregunta e Ino se aclaró la garganta.

—Déjame ir antes de que venga alguien o gritaré. —dijo y la miré tontamente, como si esperara a que lo hiciera. Por supuesto, nunca pensé que lo haría hasta que llenó exageradamente de aire sus pulmones y dejó que un grito atronador se escuchara por toda la calle antes que yo le tapara la boca con una mano para tratar de hacerla callar. Fue tan agudo que Akamaru comenzó a aullar y la gente prontamente se aproximó a nosotros para ver lo que le pasaba a la rubia.

Luego me mordió la palma de la mano para que la retirara y ella salió caminando como si nada, un par de señoras se le acercaron para preguntarle si estaba bien y la florista con un ademán de manos me dio a entender que les decía que estaba bien. Simplemente aterradora.

La gente se quedó un rato cerca de mí para asegurarse de que no era un psicópata y luego de un tiempo los perdí sin mayores problemas, por lo que partí nuevamente en busca de la rubia demente. No fue tan difícil por que ella caminaba lento y siempre seguía las mismas calles.

Caminé rápido para hasta alcanzarla y me pegué a su oído para decirle: —Eres diabólica, ¿lo sabías?

Como lo esperé, Ino se sobresaltó y puso mala cara enseguida. Estaba tan harto que ni siquiera pretendí sonreírle, de hecho, curvé los labios pero mis cejas estaban fruncidas. Ella comenzó a reírse. Al fin, después de muchos días con la Ino pérfida, pude reconocer a la antigua Ino, la agradable.

—Ahora, podrías ser amable y decirme, _por favor_, qué es lo que te sucede. —supliqué cansado y ella calló eternamente.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Déjame tranquila. —dijo calmada y sonreí un poco, di un par de zancadas y la adelanté para poder pararme delante de ella. —Kiba, no. —Ino trató de quitarme del camino pero no encontró palabras y suspiró mirando hacia otro lado. Se abrazó a si misma como si tuviera frío.

La tomé de los hombros y la miré hasta que me correspondió con la vista. Ino estaba haciendo una mueca casi imperceptible que había descubierto cuando recién comenzamos a salir, su labio inferior estaba ligeramente hacia fuera, era de incomodidad y molestia. Ni siquiera yo sabía por qué la molestaba tanto, no teníamos nada serio ni tampoco éramos amigos.

—Entonces si hay algo que te molesta. —le insistí y ella apretó los puños. Supe que quiso negarlo todo y me eché a reír, la florista me miró desconcertada.

—No entiendo por qué quieres saberlo.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Me asustas, me gustabas como eras antes. —dije y no terminé de asimilar lo que le había dicho, ella tampoco salió de su impresión enseguida y me miraba como si no estuviese respirando. Me encogí de hombros y la solté, pero eso no significó que ella se marchara, es más, se quedó mirándome largos instantes antes de reaccionar cuando Akamaru nos ladró, moviendo su cola de lado a lado.

Suspiré y el can se me acercó para que le acariciara la cabeza. Ino se llevó una mano a la cara y ocultó su sonrisa. Traté de no mostrarme incómodo pero no evitó que ella soltara una carcajada.

—Te gusto. —dijo como divertida y puso sus manos sobre las caderas. Se me acercó demasiado como para molestarme y me miró directamente a los ojos.

—No dije eso. De hecho, esto no es la razón de la conversación.

— No, estoy segura que lo escuché claramente pero Kiba…—dijo. —Lo siento si te confundí pero como tú mismo dijiste, _lo nuestro_ no es serio. —luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse, vi su coleta platinada flamear en el aire y me entraron las ganas de agarrarle del pelo para impedir que se fuera pero eso quedó sólo como un pensamiento. Luego de unos segundos lo comprendí, todo se me aclaraba como por arte de magia y me dio la tentación de carcajadas que no reprimí. Ino se quedó tiesa y tornó su cuerpo lentamente hacia mí.

—Ahora lo entiendo. —comencé y pude ver que ella se asustó un poco, la había descubierto. —Es por eso que estás así, Ino.

Ella quería algo serio.

* * *

Ino estaba haciendo clases en la academia desde que había ascendido al segundo rango, impartía un par de clases de espionaje básico y le pagaban el sueldo mínimo. Sé que a ella no le hacen mucha gracia los niños, por lo que sé que trabajar en la academia no era de su interés y se iba rauda cada vez que sus clases terminaban. Como no quise dejarla tranquila después de mi gran descubrimiento, la esperé fuera de la academia a las dos en punto, dejé a Akamaru en casa para evitarme algún inconveniente. Ella había adquirido la costumbre de asustarse cada vez que me veía, sin haberlo acordado antes, y miraba hacia todos lados buscando otra persona que me saludara y le diera a entender que no la había ido a ver a ella. Sonreí ante su conducta y me le acerqué dando grandes zancadas.

—Tú otra vez. —me dijo como cansada pero asumí que sería la mañana ocupada la que la había agotado. Llevaba un bolso encima del hombro y un par de libros en los brazos.

— ¿Feliz de verme? —pregunté al aire, pues ella no se molestó en responderme, y se limitó a seguir caminando en línea recta. Como estaba cansada me las ingenié para sacarle el bolso y los libros sin perturbarla demasiado y para mi sorpresa no opuso resistencia. Estaba tan silenciosa que me empecé a sentir incómodo. Luego dije, ignorando completamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por que así ella accedería más rápido y se molestaría menos. O al menos, eso pensé. —Podríamos ir al vivero ahora.

No supe cuando se había dado vuelta sobre los tobillos y me miró severamente, estaba haciendo una mueca y su cara se volvió un tono más rosado.

—Ah, no. Lo estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor para ambos es que seamos sólo amigos. —dijo bastante modulado y se dio la vuelta, para -_sorpresa-_ seguir caminando.

Me quedé parado unos instantes, molesto. No precisamente por que ella quería transformar nuestra relación en algo que nunca habíamos sido, sino por que ya no tendría el derecho de entrar al vivero con ella cuando la tienda estaba sola. La florista me llamó, yo tenía sus cosas.

—Vamos, Kiba, no te quedes ahí parado.

—Lo siento, creo que no escuché bien. —comencé y me acerqué nuevamente a ella pero esta vez, me paré muy cerca de ella. Ino balbuceó algo, miró un par de veces hacia los lados y para su desgracia, llamó la atención del gordito de su equipo. Chôji se nos acercó lentamente e Ino corrió a su encuentro, supe enseguida que quería deshacerse de mí y de la evidencia pero, más llevado por la situación que la razón, esperé al momento correcto.

—Chôji, es agradable verte por aquí. —comenzó la rubia y le dio un efusivo abrazo, por supuesto el gordito no se sentiría cómodo con su inusual actuar y me miró expectante mientras tomaba mi lugar justo detrás de la mentalista, bastante cerca de su cuerpo. Sentí sus ojos celestes mirándome de soslayo y se estremeció.

—Sí, Chôji, es bueno verte. —dije y le extendí una mano. El Akimichi se limpió una mano de la grasa de las frituras que comía en la tela del pantalón y me dio un fuerte apretón de manos. Creí que Ino temblaba de rabia y me reí un poco, Chôji llevó su vista hacia mí y puso una mueca.

—Es raro esto…—comenzó. —Creo que nunca los había visto juntos antes. ¿Los han asignado a una misión?

Predije que Ino empezaría a relatar la mentira que le decía a su padre y me quise adelantar. La empujé un poco para que se volviera a regañarme y comencé a hablar mientras se desconcentraba.

—No, de hecho, acabo de buscarla a la academia. ¿Sabías que está impartiendo clases? —dije sonriente y Chôji asintió como contrariado, creo que estaba sospechando. Quise sonar paternal y creo que así lo hice.

Cuando Ino pensó que no iría más lejos, le puse una mano en el hombro con mi brazo rodeándole la espalda. El gordito tragó saliva y se rascó una sien, visiblemente confundido; quizás Ino no tenía la mejor cara del mundo y estoy seguro de que nunca me había visto comportarme así con alguien, especialmente como la rubia.

Sentí que el codo de la florista me pegó en el abdomen y me fui ligeramente hacia atrás por precaución, traté de reírme para que el gordito no tomara en cuenta el golpe y estrujé un poco el hombro de Ino.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que irías a comer con Shikamaru ahora. —dijo la rubia como buscando conversación para quitarme protagonismo. El gordito suspiró.

—Allá voy, la verdad es que estoy un poco atrasado. —dijo sin mucha importancia y sacó otra fritura, y se la llevó a la boca. Ino se lo quedó mirando como perdida y al parecer no le ocurrió otra cosa para deshacerse de mí.

—Perfecto, así podemos ir todos juntos. —propuse e Ino se volteó lentamente para mirarme bastante indignada, sabía que yo seguiría molestándola de la misma manera pero esta vez, con mucha más gente observándonos. Chôji pareció pensarlo unos instantes y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Sería estupendo hablar con alguien, Shikamaru no dice mucho que digamos.

Ino se quedó muda en cuanto se ubicó en su asiento, a un lado de mí, y se limitó a mirar por la ventana mientras esperábamos a que la mesera tomara la orden. El Nara suspiró cansado y se echó en la mesa sobre sus brazos, observó a la rubia unos momentos y luego, a nosotros.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —preguntó de la nada Shikamaru interrumpiendo nuestra conversación y dirigimos la vista hacia donde el Nara delataba a la florista. Ella enseguida se sintió observada y nos preguntó lo que hacíamos, a lo que el estratega respondió reiterando su pregunta. — ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No sé a lo que te refieres. —dijo Ino y me miró con desconfianza, como si se estuviera preparando para mi nueva molestia. Le respondí con una sonrisa silenciosa, lo que le dio tiempo a la mesera para aparecer. La chica del perfume barato atendió sin mucha sorpresa las porciones del Akimichi y medio a entender que ellos siempre concurrían a ese lugar, el ambiente se había normalizado e Ino comenzaba a regañar a Chôji por su dieta y terminaron la discusión con una promesa al aire de que, al menos, el Akimichi reduciría la cantidad de sal en sus comidas. Ino apenas pidió una ensalada, argumentando que no tenía hambre y silenció nuevamente. Comencé a desesperar, si ella no hablaba, el estar ahí perdería sentido y también mi interés.

Cuando Chôji comenzó a hablar con el estratega de algo sobre un reporte de la mañana, aproveché que la guardia de Ino estaba baja y pasé una mano sobre la suya, esa mano que reposaba sobre su almohadón fuera de la vista de sus compañeros de equipo. Ella se sobresaltó y me dio una rápida palmada sobre los dedos. Me reí suavemente y la florista se encolerizó.

— ¡_Deja ya tus idioteces_! —exclamó en un hilito de voz y tanto el gordito como el Nara la miraron extrañados. Shikamaru me apuntó con un dedo y nos analizó con detenimiento, alargando una m como única respuesta. Ino sudó en frío y esperó que el estratega dictara su sentencia pero Chôji intervino, tomando la palabra.

—No le tomes importancia, llevan actuando raro desde antes que llegáramos. —confesó el gordito y me pareció que era muy inocente, de hecho, ni siquiera pienso que haya sospechado de algo antes. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y dirigió su atención a la ventana, suspirando después.

—Que problemático. —dijo y el Akimichi sonrió ampliamente. Ino se relajó de repente y jugó con su ensalada, moviendo una aceituna de un lado a otro.

La comida se alargó demasiado y pronto todos se quedaron en un mutismo excesivo, comencé a aburrirme y ni siquiera me preocupaba de que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello, nunca le decían algo a Shikamaru. Bostecé y me apoyé sobre un brazo, Ino se aclaró la garganta y la miré sin mucho interés, ella estaba regañando sólo con un semblante severo y sus pupilas emigraron hacia sus compañeros. Los miré indiferente, no es que fuera mal educado, era solamente que estaba terriblemente aburrido.

Me acomodé sobre el almohadón y me eché hacia atrás esperando a que terminaran de comer, observé a Ino de reojo y la vi mientras tomaba agua, Chôji dijo algo que le hizo gracia y ella comenzó a reír y sonreí. Miré hacia otro lado y me encontré con que el estratega me analizaba con sus ojos claramente rasgados, como si estuviera descifrándome. Alargó otra m y siguió comiendo.

Él era bastante extraño y traté de pasar su actitud por alto, buscando en el lugar algo que entretuviera y para mi sorpresa, Naruto y Sakura entraban al local. Me deslicé lentamente hacia Ino, tratando de que no se diera cuenta ella ni tampoco el estratega y esperé a que los del otro equipo se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia y tomaran asiento en nuestra mesa.

— ¿_Qué estás haciendo_? —me cuestionó en un susurro y me pellizcó una costilla para que me alejara, naturalmente me quejé y llamé la atención de los demás, ellos callaron esperando las respuestas pertinentes de nosotros y ella sonrió, aun no quitaba sus uñas de mi costado. —Lo que pasa es que Kiba comió demasiado, ¿verdad? —sentí un nuevo pellizco y no me quedó más remedio que asentir. Me acaricié las costillas adoloridas y me acerqué al oído de Ino.

—_Deberías dejar de maltratarme._ —dije suavemente para que no me escucharan. —_Podrían enterarse de algo, ¿sabes?_

No necesitaba fingir para que el resto de su equipo notara que estábamos ocultando algo, más aún si nos veían hablando en secreto y yo pretendía que estaba diciéndole algo lindo en vez de una amenaza. Claramente comenzábamos a crear un aura de incomodidad en la mesa y, Chôji y Shikamaru procuraban no mirarnos, restarnos importancia, ya que era seguro que ninguno de ellos comprendería lo que nos sucedía.

—_Ellos no son tontos, sabrán que estás molestándome y ¿sabes por qué? No eres capaz de hacer las cosas en serio. _—me respondió curvando sus labios. Ahora estaba notando que estaba demasiado enfadada conmigo por haberle dicho lo que le dije, me eché para atrás y la miré con curiosidad. Amplió su sonrisa, pobrecita, aún no se daba cuenta que lo único que estaba logrando es que creyeran más en lo que me había propuesto. Pensé en lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza del estratega y el gordito, Ino me susurraba cosas al oído mientras me sonreía y por supuesto, yo también sonreía. — ¿_Qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso?_

Me encogí de hombros y me reí. La florista pareció molestarse por que me reía de ella y de pronto pasó algo que ni yo me lo esperaba. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que sientes que el mundo conspira contra ti y la gente alrededor se calla de repente para escuchar atentamente lo que no quieres que nadie más escuche? Bueno, algo así le pasó a Ino: — ¡No te burles de mí! No fui yo la que te hizo pensar que quería algo contigo y ahora me vienes con que no quieres nada serio, me usaste.

Oh, Dios. Miré hacia atrás y vi que, además de Chôji y Shikamaru, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban al pie de la mesa como si estuvieran esperando a que nosotros nos corriéramos, cediéndoles los asientos libres. Todos ellos hasta yo, estábamos sorprendidos y cuando Ino se dio cuenta de su error, se tapó la cara con una mano como molesta. Me quedé quieto y predije que me llegarían muchos golpes después de esto.

Luego escuchamos una risa más bien tonta y miré al rubio, éste trato de calmarse antes de hablar. —No puedo creerlo, ¿estás saliendo con Ino? —dijo agobiado por la risa que parecía pronto transformarse en un ataque.

* * *

Casi nadie tocó el tema después de que Sakura mandó a callar al rubio pero aún así Ino se sintió incómoda el resto de la comida y pidió permiso, mientras se paraba para retirarse del local. Tampoco me atreví a decirle algo o seguir molestándola y ella no me miró ni pidió sus cosas cuando se fue. La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la entrada, fue ahí cuando todos se me abalanzaron y me observaron con interrogantes en los ojos.

— ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Ino? —me preguntó la médico y la quedé mirando sin alguna expresión en la cara. Ella se echo para atrás con extrañeza y reiteró la pregunta. Suspiré.

—Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. —dije y me levante de la mesa, tomando las cosas de la rubia, me dirigí a la florería. Me sentí extraño, como culpable aunque Ino era la que tenía la responsabilidad por como había terminado todo.

Cuando entré a la tienda, vi que Ino estaba poniendo el delantal de la florería para comenzar a trabajar y apenas escuchó que la campana de la entrada sonaba, se dio vuelta para ver a su cliente, claro que no lo encontró y en cambio, me vio a mí. Le dediqué una sonrisa disminuida y ella frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar al vivero para ignorarme, era obvio que no me iba a quedar ahí pues conocía bastante bien el vivero y la seguí. Una vez entré la encontré a un lado de una fuente con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Ahora estás contento? —me preguntó y me encogí de hombros, no era mi intención que se sintiera mal ni nada, así dejaba de ser divertido molestarla.

—No esperaba que reaccionaras así, Ino. —dije y me acerqué a ella para devolverle sus cosas pero Ino extendió una mano y me dio a entender que no quería que me aproximara más. Luego rodeó la fuente y se sentó sobre unas cajas, apoyando sus codos sobre las piernas se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos. —Ahora no sé que haré cuando me pregunten por el escándalo de hoy.

Pensé rápidamente y sonreí ampliamente, caminé hacia ella y cuando no tuve resistencia de parte de ella, tomé asiento a un lado de la florista. —Yo sé lo que podrías hacer. —dije y ella me miró como no entendiéndome. — Podrías dejar la tontería de ser sólo amigos. Después de todo, era esto lo que querías, ¿no es así? Tener algo serio.

* * *

Nota: Espero que haya sido de su agrado, luego se sabrá el rumbo que tomará la historia. Les haré un adelanto: será un modelo típico que trataré de manejar con originalidad :)

¡Importante! Recuerden desconectar el pc cuando terminen de leer fics ;D hay que ahorrar energía.

RP.


	2. La noticia

**Musa**

"**La noticia"**

Al día siguiente, Kiba fue temprano a buscarme con unas horas de anticipación de lo que habíamos acordado originalmente. Traté de imaginarme lo que le ocurría mientras bajaba las escaleras para abrirle la puerta, ninguna buena razón aparente acudió a mi mente. Bueno, ninguna excepto la que cualquier chica quisiera creer: no se pudo aguantar las ganas de verme. Si se atrevía a decirlo le cerraría la puerta en la cara, no era cierto, era demasiado bueno para serlo, demasiado bueno para ser Kiba.

Una vez que saqué el seguro de la entrada y empujé la puerta, observé como él se daba la vuelta sorprendido para verme y tuve la sensación de que Kiba no había siquiera golpeado. Pensé que quizás estaría inventando una excusa por su llegada inesperada, extraño. Le dediqué una mirada interrogatorio en vez del usual saludo y él escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones como si estuviera nervioso. Rió suavemente para culminar su incómodo repertorio. Akamaru dio un ladrido a modo de saludo y Kiba lo alejó con una mano, manteniéndolo atrás de él todo el tiempo. Le había dicho al Inuzuka que era algo alérgica a los perros para que el can no se me acercara tanto, era demasiado grande para mi gusto y que se moviera tan bruscamente a mi alrededor me ponía nerviosa. Parecía que Kiba seguía creyendo que eso era cierto.

—Pensé que llegarías a las dos. —puntualicé mientras me apoyaba sobre la puerta y me cruzaba de brazos. Kiba puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé qué tiene de malo venir un poco más temprano. —contestó con su cara de aburrimiento de casi todos los días. Suspiré.

—Sólo decía, no es para que te pongas así.

—Siempre tienes que criticar todo lo que hago y no digo, ¿no es así? —replicó Kiba. Apreté los labios contrariada, yo no criticaba a mi parecer, él era el que no hacía nada coherente. —De todas formas, voy a pasear a Akamaru al bosque. Si quieres venir…

Luego, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la calle, el perro ladró feliz y siguió a su amo con un leve trote. Me vi sola en la entrada de mi casa y con un par de cosas en la boca que quería decirle a Kiba, por lo que salí tras él, molesta.

—A veces eres tan desagradable. —le dije a penas llegué a su lado, de brazos cruzados y mala gana. Kiba por su parte sonrió divertido.

—Y aún así, sigues insistiendo en estar al lado mío.

Caminamos hacia el bosque en silencio, a veces Akamaru volvía de sus corridas con la lengua afuera y la cola agitada, Kiba le daba unas palmadas en el lomo y el perro continuaba corriendo de lado a lado por entre los árboles. Cuando desaparecía de nuestra vista sólo lo escuchábamos ladrar a lo lejos, hasta que volviera donde nosotros para repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

Mi humor se había comenzado a calmar y me acerqué lentamente al Inuzuka que iba un poco más adelantado, estaba segura que estaba ignorándome. Comencé aclarando mi garganta para llamar su atención y cuando tuvimos contacto visual, curvé un poco mis labios y los mojé ligeramente, y saqué el pecho echando los hombros hacia atrás. Conseguí desconcentrarlo y su indiferencia se había acabado, fue entonces que pregunté:

—¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

—¿Te calmaste ahora? —me preguntó casi divertido, miré hacia otro lado haciendo una mueca y Kiba soltó una risa.

—Respóndeme. —insistí, él calló unos momentos como si repasara mentalmente lo que diría para evitar equivocarse con las palabras y sonrió. Le moví el brazo que estaba más próximo a mi cuerpo como para rogarle y él pareció salir de su pequeño trance.

—Fui con Kurenai esta mañana, de compras, y terminé antes de lo que esperaba. Eso es todo.

Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa, naturalmente quería que fuera por que quería verme, y apenas pude disimular la cara pasmada. Ese no era el Kiba que conocía y un brillo de esperanza en esa casi relación destelló por unos segundos en mi cabeza confundida, quizás si me quería, no parecía ser del tipo de chico que pensaba que era con la primera impresión que tuve de él. Sonreí y Kiba me miró con una cara espantada.

—No me lo esperaba de ti. —dije.

—Fue idea de Hana, ella es la que me obliga a hacerlo. Además, Hinata va a visitarla más seguido que yo. —replicó apurado y con vergüenza. Era como un niño que le gustaba mantener la imagen de chico rudo, pero evidentemente era poco adiestrado con las mujeres. Quise pensar que era su primera expedición en el terreno femenino y una sonrisa surcó mis labios con malicia. Kiba por su parte, observaba mis reacciones con detenimiento y su rostro experimentaba cambios en distintos niveles de molestia. Reí un poco en cuanto reparé en su estado de ánimo.

—Aunque te hayan obligado. —comencé fingiendo que le creía la parte que Hana lo amenazaba para que acompañara a su maestra embarazada de compras, y continué diciendo: —Es muy amable de tu parte, Kiba. Estoy segura que Asuma estaría muy agradecido contigo.

El chico sonrió algo tímido, como todos los hombres, satisfecho cuando se les halagaba. Muy bien, había arreglado el camino, ahora me dispondría a hacer la salida de cenicienta para dejarlo enganchado y así, tener el control.

Tenía que ir a la casa de mi abuela pues, cada cierto tiempo, el clan Yamanaka se juntaba con los patriarcas de cada familia del clan y celebraban, y como mi abuela era el miembro más antiguo de mi propia familia, el asunto era con ella. Era por eso que Kiba tenía que aparecerse después de las dos, para que la junta del clan no interfiriera con nuestra salida y por eso mismo, mi agria actitud cuando le abrí la puerta. No podía evitarlo, no podía entender cómo no pensaba en todo lo que yo pensaba.

Le sonreí nuevamente a Kiba y de alguna manera él supo que haría algo para salirme con la mía. No dejé que me detuviera con el plan por lo que me adelanté a su réplica.

—Tengo que irme ahora, lo siento. —dije mientras me acercaba para acariciarle el pelo y Kiba formó una mueca de súplica que no intentó disimular.

—Eres muy mala, ahora que estábamos hablando civilizadamente, te quieres ir. —me reclamó ofendido y se me acercó, agarrándome de la cintura, trató de pegar su rostro con el mío pero curvé mi espalda de manera que me alejé la distancia que Kiba se aproximaba.

—Realmente tengo que irme, Kiba. —insistí, jugando un poco con el cuello de su chaqueta. —A menos que…

—A menos que qué. —preguntó él casi narcotizado, estaba tratando de besarme de todas las maneras posibles pero yo sólo me resistía. Sabía que si me dejaba, él conseguiría lo que quería y me dejaría ir tranquila hasta el otro día, y eso, amigas y amigos, es perder el control.

—A menos que quieras acompañarme. Es una reunión familiar, bastante aburrida. La mayoría son ancianos. —dije como tratando de persuadirlo, estaba al tanto que Kiba le tenía algo de respeto a mi papá y acompañarme sería como una presentación a la sociedad. Dos razones para que una persona que inicia una relación por capricho, no iría a un lugar de esas características. Pero tenía que probarlo, aunque esperara que rechazara mi propuesta y nuestra relación sólo era un motivo para besarme y en algún punto determinado, llegar a otras instancias más avanzadas.

El hijo del clan Inuzuka se incorporó enseguida y poco a poco se alejó de mi cuerpo, como si estuviera arrepintiéndose gradualmente de todo. Lo miré decepcionada y él reparó en mi semblante, en un principio me sonrió débilmente, luego, llevó su apenada mirada hacia el suelo y volvió a su manía de llevar sus manos a los bolsillos, eso sólo lo hacía cuando estaba incómodo.

—Si no quieres ir, no importa, sólo dilo. —dije molesta y me di media vuelta para retornar a la aldea. Lo escuché chasquear la lengua y pronto me adelantó para parase frente de mi cuerpo y así, detener mi andar. Me tomó de los hombros cuando llevé la vista hacia otro lado. Suspiró cansado.

—No me digas que te enojaste otra vez. —comenzó. Como es de esperarse, lo negué de mala gana aunque fuese obvio que mentía. —¿Sabes que es molesto que siempre te enojes? Me terminaré aburriendo de esto.

—No te estoy obligando a estar conmigo, Kiba. —dije con molestia y él puso los ojos en blanco, alargó una m como si tratara de calmar y miró hacia otro lado, donde Akamaru apareció jadeante.

—Está bien, está bien. Para. Por favor. —dijo casi exasperado. Me miró intensamente y no pude sostener sus ojos por mucho tiempo. Opté por mirar al perro que movía la cola con las orejas hacia atrás. El chico me llamó con la voz ronca. —Ino, si tanto quieres que te acompañe, lo haré. —dijo y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente, a lo que él rió como cansado. —Sólo para que no quedes molesta conmigo.

* * *

Caminamos discretamente de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a la aldea pero cuando más cerca estábamos de la cuadra destinada al clan Yamanaka, decidimos soltarnos. No era del tipo de demostraciones públicas de afecto hacia un novio de apenas unos días, además, tenía la ligera sospecha que a papá le caería mal la idea de que saliera con alguien. No entendía bien por qué tenía ese presentimiento, miraba a Kiba y no era el chico en el que me fijaría en un principio, era bastante infantil y tenía el carácter tan fuerte como yo, pero usaba cuero y eso me agrada. Huele a una mezcla de perro con desodorante y a veces parece olvidarse de mi condición de fémina y comienza a tratarme como uno de los suyos. Quizás papá seguiría creyendo lo de la misión y no molestaría al chico pero si llegara a preguntar, no tendría más remedio que decirle que era mi nuevo novio. Sonreí algo angustiada, en un principio quería que se supiera todo, especialmente papá, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de lo que quería. Me mordí el labio inferior, quizás tenía que llevarlo a comer para saberlo realmente.

Cuando llegamos, la celebración ya había comenzado y muchos de mis tíos y parientes desconocidos me saludaban sin mucho interés. Conduje a Kiba y a su gran perro por la sala hasta que dimos con la cocina, en donde papá preparaba algo y le di un beso en una mejilla.

—Dónde estabas. Fui a tu habitación y no te encontré, pensé que vendrías a ayudarme con esto. —preguntó más relajado que de costumbre, al parecer la reunión del clan le componía el humor. Sonreí a mi progenitor.

—Fui al bosque con Kiba. —dije y me aparté del frente de papá para que viera al chico que estuvo parado atrás de mi cuerpo todo el tiempo. Papá hizo una mueca de sorpresa y levantó una mano en el aire a modo de saludo. Kiba, por su parte, no se movió de su lugar pero saludó a papá de la misma manera con una sonrisa tenue en la cara, algo cansada.

—No sabía que lo irías a traer. —dijo en un susurro sin quitarle la vista al Inuzuka. —No me tomes a mal, me agrada el chico pero…—con eso supe que no le había hecho mucha gracia que llevara compañía, el _pero_ lo decía todo. Surqué una sonrisa por mis labios y lo miré silenciada por unos momentos. Papá no tardó en cambiar el semblante a uno más relajado, hasta feliz. —¿Por qué no llevan al perro al patio? Estará más cómodo allá.

No tuve que ver la cara de Kiba para saber que no había tomado el comentario de buena manera. De seguro en su clan, los perros caminaban por la cocina y sus pelos volaban en toda la casa, y sus propios amos se los tragaban cuando caían lentamente de su suspensión en la comida o en el agua. No les importaba, estaban acostumbrados a llevar los intestinos peludos, pero acá en el clan Yamanaka no era así, y creo que en ningún otro clan lo era tampoco. Me di media vuelta y miré al chico con la mejor cara posible, para tratar de que se calmara un poco. Me aproximé a él y lo tomé de la manga de su chaqueta, esperando a que Akamaru nos siguiera, y los conduje al patio.

Al can pareció no interesarle el comentario pues estaba más que fascinado olisqueando el aire, la mezcla de comidas había viciado el aire de la cocina. En tanto, el simple hecho de haber hecho contacto con Kiba, había distraído su atención del dicho de papá y comenzó a acariciarme la mano sutilmente. Recordé que había quedado algo pendiente en el bosque y sonreí, pero papá se encargó de alejarme del chico.

—Ah, Ino. —dijo tratando de sonar indiferente pero sus pupilas estaban fijas en Kiba. —Ven un poco, necesito tu ayuda.

Asentí pero aun así, continué mi andar al patio escoltando a Kiba y a su perro. Para mi sorpresa, el patio estaba repleto de gente y pensé que el Inuzuka, al ser tan hablador, comenzaría a congeniar con alguien enseguida. Miré a Kiba y él se estaba riendo, como si se estuviera contando un chiste a sí mismo. Cuando reparó en mi mirada, me sonrió mostrando las encías y se acercó a mi oído.

—Es como entrar a otra dimensión. Todos ustedes son rubios. —dijo y a mi no me hizo mucha gracia pero pensándolo detenidamente, o mejor dicho, pensando como Kiba, se habrá imaginado a todos mis familiares juntos en una sola habitación y mirándola desde arriba, podrías ver sólo un cuadrado de amarillo patito, y entonces me reí. Sólo un poco pero me reí.

Luego él se fue a sentar en un rincón con su perro a modo de sombra e interceptaba de vez en cuando a mis tías que llevaban bandejas de comida varia a todos los puntos del patio, conservando sólo la mitad pues el resto se lo daba a Akamaru.

Cuando llegué donde papá, estaba conversando con mi abuela, que a pesar de ser la matriarca en curso, no era tan vieja como se esperaría. La saludé con un beso en ambas mejillas y me senté junto a ella. Papá me miró como analizándome y dejó que mi abuela me hablara de sus cosas antes de decirme en lo que tenía que _ayudarle_.

—Estás tan grande, Ino, cada vez te estás pareciendo más a tu madre. —dijo mi abuela y le sonreí, era el mismo comentario de siempre y a mi juicio, yo era más parecida a papá. —Y quién era el chico que estaba contigo, Ino. —dijo de pronto, parecía que la abuela había hecho una larga introducción de preguntas y anécdotas varias para que su intriga pasara desapercibida pero su excitación al decirlo luego de un intenso silencio no parecía ayudarle en su ilusión. Además, era más que sabido que ese era el tema favorito de mi abuela.

Sonreí y miré a papá de reojo, él estaba prestando demasiado atención a lo que iba a decir y supe que era esa la razón por la que me había citado, papá estaba intrigado. Calmada me crucé de piernas y miré a mi abuela, con la misma picardía que ella tenía en el rostro.

—Él es mi novio, abuela. —dije muy limpiamente y sin titubeos para sorpresa de muchos. Papá no podía ocultar la cara de sorpresa y la abuela aplaudía emocionada ante mi comentario.

—Es muy lindo, Ino. ¿Es _ninja_ también, cuál es su clan? —comenzó la abuela emocionada y yo asentí por la primera pregunta, en cambio, papá dejaba de lado lo que estaba preparando y nos miraba aturdido.

—Kiba es del clan Inuzuka, abuela. —expliqué y resolví que me gustaba que se supiera, es más, era un alivio saber que la abuela lo encontraba lindo. Luego miré a papá y éste sólo se limitó a seguir con su cocina.

—El clan Inuzuka no es _ninja_, mamá. —dijo simplemente y esta vez, fui yo quien lo miró aturdida. Enseguida, él comenzó a explicar su dicho como respuesta a mi atónita mirada. —_Ninja_ es ser discreto y preciso, no lo es así, luchar cuerpo a cuerpo de manera tan alborotada. Los Inuzuka no son más que guerreros que se hacen llamar _ninja_.

Fruncí el ceño, había olvidado que papá se mofaba de casi todos los clanes que no fuesen el Yamanaka o el Nara, dos clanes que sí seguían las normas de un _ninja, _según él. Incluso lo escuchaba hablar mal del clan Hyuuga, cosa bastante extraña pues el clan Hyuuga era uno de los clanes más poderosos de toda la aldea. Antes no me importaba escucharlo hablar así pero cuando metió al clan de Kiba cuando yo estaba saliendo con él, era como si me estuviera insultando a mí. La abuela pareció notar mi impresión y ella rió nerviosa.

—_Ninja_ o no, el chico debe estar muriéndose de hambre. —dijo y se levantó de su asiento para llenar casi hasta el tope de jugo unas jarras y en ellas, introdujo unos trozos de frutas. Me las extendió en una bandeja y me dijo: —Toma, Ino, llévaselas a tu novio. Tu padre debe estar por terminar la comida.

Le di las gracias y me fui sin despegar los labios pero supe que la abuela estaría por sermonear a papá pues los escuché susurrando a mis espaldas. Luego papá se aclaró la garganta y di media vuelta, sabía que iría a decirme algo.

—Lleva esto también. —dijo y me extendió un plato con huesos. Supe que serían para Akamaru pero no pude evitar pensar que papá los había juntado para Kiba y me molesté aún más. Volví sobre mis talones y me dirigí al patio nuevamente.

* * *

Una vez que el Inuzuka tomó la jarra con jugo y trozo de frutas que iba destinado para él, dejé la bandeja a un lado con mi propia jarra encima. Kiba me miró primero y luego la jarra mientras se tomaba el jugo antes de comer las frutas. Supo enseguida que me había sucedido algo y podía parecer obvio pues había regresado callada y me había sentado algo esparramada sobre el asiento pero para ser Kiba, era un logro que se hubiese dado cuenta de mi estado perturbado.

—Yo no tomaría esa jarra si fuera tú. —dije sin siquiera mirarlo y él analizó su jarra con detención y luego me miró intrigado. —Mi abuela es de las ancianas que ya han perdido la noción de la limpieza. No creo que se hubiera detenido a pensar si las jarras estaban limpias o no.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —dijo mientras devolvía el contenido de su boca a la jarra algo asqueado. Entonces lo miré algo divertida y me acerqué a él con mi característica ligereza felina, tomé la jarra de un tirón y la dejé sobre la bandeja.

—Por que mi abuela estaba mirando. —comencé. Kiba se sonrió sin molestarse en bajar el brazo de la posición en la que antes sostenía la jarra y acercó su cara a la mía. —Ella cree que eres lindo, no creo que le guste saber que rechazaste su jarra de jugo con fruta y mugre.

Él rió más asqueado que otra cosa y me alejé tan suavemente como me acerqué. Miré al frente, papá se había asomado la ventana, curioso, tan pronto como la abuela dejaba de mirar. Sabía que papá había dicho lo que había dicho sólo por que no le agradaba que Kiba fuese mi nueva conquista, —aunque en realidad yo era la conquista de Kiba— aun cuando conocía desde hace algún tiempo la posición de papá con respecto a la definición de la palabra _ninja_.

Desvié mi mirada a Kiba, lo menos que quería ahora era pensar en mi progenitor. Le sonreí y él lo hizo de vuelta, se me acercó un poco y pasó su brazo por detrás de mi espalda. Sabía cuales eran sus intenciones pero sólo atiné a arquear mi espalda y posar mi cabeza amarillo patito en su hombro. Suspiró algo decepcionado y se limitó a abrazarme la espalda con el brazo que había escondido detrás para que le sirviera de apoyo. Miró hacia abajo con una mueca desilusionada y yo miré hacia arriba con una sonrisa de dueña, de quien tiene el control pero que no quiere usarlo de ninguna manera. Me acerqué suavemente y apenas roce mi boca con sus labios, algo así como un consuelo, pero que pareció calmar la ansiedad que llevaba en el cuerpo desde la breve caminata por el bosque.

Akamaru ladró y Kiba rió cortamente, comprendí que de alguna manera, el perro le había dicho algo en su idioma gutural a su compañero y el chico no quiso de ninguna forma o suplica existente, decodificarme lo que el can había dicho. Gastamos mucho tiempo suplicando y negando, pues ninguno de los dos es de los que cede.

Cuando dio el tiempo para comer, nos dirigimos a la mesa al aire libre y procuré elegir los asientos más alejados de papá que me fuera posible. Para mi desgracia, como nunca mencioné la llegada de Kiba al almuerzo, mis tías habían preparado un asiento extra en una esquina de la mesa, a un lado de mi propio asiento que a su vez, estaba al lado del asiento de papá.

Traté de no ser tan evidente mi molestia y tomé inesperadamente a Kiba de la mano, conduciéndolo a nuestros asientos para que papá nos viera. Una vez sentados, procuré atender muy bien a Kiba y continuamente nos enfrascábamos en conversaciones secretas, riendo más dulcemente que de costumbre. Sabía que mi nueva relación era el foco de atención de la mesa pues, nunca se me había visto en esa faceta dentro de la familia. Mi inusual cambio de humor fascinó al Inuzuka de sobremanera y pronto me miraba narcotizado. En parte, el inoportuno comentario de papá me había dado la libertad de actuar así y sabía que a él no le gustaba verme así con Kiba, por que preferiría verme con Shikamaru.

Pronto comprendió que haber insultado al clan Inuzuka en mi presencia, había hecho que lo tomara personal.

* * *

Cuando la comida comenzó a terminarse y las discusiones se volvían aburridas, con temas exclusivamente familiares, resolví que era momento de retirarme. No iba a permitir que papá tuviera la oportunidad de entrometerse y menos que hablara con Kiba. La abuela me dedicó una mirada analítica y comprendió casi instantáneamente mi ansiedad por levantarme de la mesa y salir, por lo que me dio una señal con la mano para que me acercara a su asiento, que se encontraba a la mitad de la mesa. Apenas le toqué la mano al chico y me incorporé de la silla, habíamos estado callados por la última hora escuchando forzadamente una conversación de mis tías que comentaban sobre la comercialización de flores que hacía papá con las naciones vecinas, que a pesar de que nos daba buenos ingresos a la casa, sólo era una complicada red de espionaje que mantenía informada a la aldea sobre la situación de exportación e importación de nuestros aliados. Era claro que casi nadie sabía de esto y Kiba fue uno de los únicos se había enterado extraoficialmente.

La abuela me dio un beso en la frente y nos dijo que estábamos libres de irnos si así lo deseábamos, y me despedí. No la veía con frecuencia ni tampoco hacía el esfuerzo por hacerlo, pero nuestra relación era cordial y cómplice cuando se trataba de papá. No me mal entiendas, me llevo excelente con papá pero cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón, él puede llegar a ser el más vil y traicionero de todos. Es por eso que sólo puedes contar, a esta edad, con tus colegas femeninos.

En cuanto cerré la puerta principal, me sentí con gracia y libertad. El del clan Inuzuka me siguió de cerca con su perro a su lado, no eran necesarias palabras, una mirada bastó para que camináramos a paso apresurado hacia un lugar más privado. Me tomó de la mano y avanzamos con silencio ansioso hasta el vivero detrás de la tienda Yamanaka.

Tomé precauciones y cerré la entrada de la florería con candado, en cambio, Kiba se adelantaba y me esperaba a un lado de la fuente del vivero. Aunque en un principio protesté por la presencia de Akamaru, el can no tardó en perderse entre las cajas de abono, olisqueando y buscando por los restos de vaca. Muy pronto me olvidé de su presencia y terminó por dormirse sobre unos sacos de tierra fértil.

Una vez que me aparecí por el vivero, Kiba me observó con una tímida felicidad asomándose en su semblante. A grandes zancadas se pegó a mi cuerpo para pasar su nariz en mi pelo y después acariciar mi espalda con sus manos. Era como si estuviera esperando desde hace mucho tiempo estar así conmigo y simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar. Lo miré entonces con una sonrisa y su arrebato se acabó cuando mi cuerpo pareció quemarle. No sabía por que se había separado tan repentinamente y me miró largos momentos antes de acercarse otra vez.

Sus movimientos eran más calmados y pegó su frente con la mía, mirándome seriamente y agarrándome sólo de la cintura. Cuando lo besé el desenfreno comenzó otra vez, sólo que ahora no paró. Las caricias y los besos no cesaron hasta que mi boca parecía hecha de sal y ya había tragado mucha saliva suya. Seguramente a él le ocurrió igual. Descansamos unos momentos sobre unos sacos de tierra, al igual que Akamaru, y aguardamos hasta que nos decidiéramos a salir. Sólo sentía su respiración somnolienta cuando sentía que su pecho se inflaba y descendía bajo mi mano. Estaba recostada al lado de Kiba, usando su hombro a modo de almohada.

Akamaru fue nuestro despertador, en cuanto se levantó comenzó a lloriquear y a empujar la rodilla de Kiba con el hocico. El chico le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y se incorporó, forzándome a hacerlo también pues estaba apoyada sobre él. Bostezó y se volteó a verme, me acarició una mejilla y sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

Para mi sorpresa, ya estaba anocheciendo y Kiba me llevó a casa. Nuestra despedida fue larga pero placentera, no recordaba la última vez que me sentía así con alguien y llegué a la conclusión que en realidad nunca lo había hecho. Después de un simple beso en la mejilla, me adentré en la casa. Papá estaba en la cocina, rellenando su taza de té, imaginé que estaría esperándome pero él sólo me miró serenamente, me dio las buenas noches y subí a mi cuarto sin despegar mis labios. No dejaría que papá me arruinara mi noche con una tortuosa interrogación.

* * *

**Nota: **¿Les gustó, mis queridos lectores? Quería actualizar antes el fic pero me dijeron que mejor le agregara una última escena antes de hacerlo. Demoré mucho en pensar en algo que no fuera demasiado cursi o demasiado aburrido pero creo que lo logré. Gracias por los reviews que mandaron y espero que Kiba haya resultado ser más desquiciable como me recomendaron por ahí. Ojalá les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que, espero, no se tarde mucho en salir a la luz.

¡Recuerden ahorrar energía, reciclar todo lo que puedan y no usar bolsas plásticas!

RP.


	3. Cosecha

**Musa**

"**Cosecha"**

Desde el día de la cena con el clan Yamanaka, nuestros encuentros en el vivero se hicieron más frecuentes y pronto, tuvimos que variar la locación para cuando el papá de Ino trabajaba en la florería. Pasó una semana y ya me había vuelto dependiente de la rubia, no era extraño verme acompañándola en la tienda o haciendo entregas a funerales y matrimonios, y yendo a buscarla a la academia cuando terminada de dictar sus clases para llevarla a comer. Para ese entonces ya no tenía vida, no me presentaba para recibir misiones ni tampoco quería dar clases en la academia y todo era por que no creía que las sesiones con Ino en su vivero tenían comparación con cualquier otra cosa más, al menos hasta que ese interés por ella se volviera algo normal. Mamá comenzó a preocuparse cuando desistí de trabajar y dejaba a Akamaru en casa mucho más de lo usual.

Eventualmente, Akamaru le entró el rechazo por la florista y empezó a gruñirle cuando estaba cerca. La primera vez que ocurrió, alejé al perro de un manotazo y le grité, decidiendo que nunca más lo llevaría de paseo cuando estuviera Ino presente. Naturalmente, más que un remedio resultó ser peor que la enfermedad. Ya no podía estar con los dos en una misma habitación.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste una misión?—preguntó mamá una vez que me vio llegar a la casa entrada la noche. Me estaba esperando con Kuromaru (1) a un lado y Akamaru en el otro, de brazos cruzados y la cara contraída. Traté de sonreírle, conocía bien la respuesta pero también sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción cuando le contestara.

—Hola, mamá. —dije mientras cerraba la puerta y me acercaba a Akamaru, traté de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza pero se retiró antes de poder siquiera tocarlo y subió las escaleras que daban a mi habitación. No pude evitar mostrarme sorprendido y mamá frunció el ceño.

—Respóndeme.

—No lo sé, un par de días. —mentí pero mi intento de engañar a mamá falló, pues ella estaba al tanto de la semana y de los días que no me dignaba a trabajar. Se me acercó como una fiera y me dio una fuerte palmada en la parte trasera de la cabeza, el sonido sordo llamó la atención de Hana y se asomó desde la sala para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No me mientas, sé que no has hecho nada útil en una semana y media. Tampoco has entrenado a Akamaru como corresponde. —casi gritó y yo sólo atiné a sobarme la cabeza guardándome las ganas de enfadarme con mamá. Si llegaba a hacerlo, en la casa habría una guerra civil.

—Akamaru se queda en casa por su culpa, quería morder a Ino. —me expliqué y mamá me miró con los ojos abiertos. Cuando mamá preguntó quién era Ino, Hana interrumpió la conversación.

—Es su novia, mamá. —dijo y se paró a un lado de mamá, también con los brazos cruzados. Parecía que todos se enojaban conmigo sin razón aparente. —Akamaru necesita hacer ejercicio, de otra forma se estresará.

Suspiré cansado y miré hacia otro lado, lo menos que me gustaba era que ellas se juntaran a criticarme. Hana continuó con su discurso de veterinaria y de cómo mi actitud hacia Akamaru, por muy enojado que estuviera con él, sólo terminara por perjudicar al can y de paso, a mí. La oía sin escucharla realmente, no estaba interesado en hacerlo pues conocía bien ese alegato. Cuando presentí que terminaba, me deslicé por su lado y huí a mi habitación.

Mi hermana trató de detenerme, gritando para que volviera pero mamá, que se había quedado pensativa todo el tiempo, la interrumpió y le preguntó una vez más por Ino. Como era un tema de mi interés me quedé en medio de la escalera para escuchar la breve conversación. Hana sin muchos ánimos de responderle a mamá se volteó hacia ella y le reiteró el nombre de la rubia pero aun así, mamá no conseguía recordarla.

—Es la hija de Inoichi, mamá. —le respondió sin ganas y mamá hizo una mueca de sorpresa para luego curvar una sonrisa. Ahora que yo podía presumir de la belleza de Ino y que era mi novia, estaba seguro de que mamá haría lo mismo.

—No creas que no sé que estás ahí parado, Kiba. Mañana mismo quiero que vayas a pedir una misión y más te vale que lo hagas, por que si no, te olvidas que tienes un techo en donde dormir. —me amenazó mamá mientras se daba una vuelta para encararme, luego sonrió y le continuó una risa disminuida cuando comencé a caminar rápidamente a mi habitación.

* * *

Como me lo esperaba, al enterarse Ino que iba a retomar las misiones, ella se enfadó. Se había acostumbrado a que estuviese pendiente de ella y a acompañarla en todas sus tareas y momentos libres, por lo que cancelar una cita con Ino era, en su mente tormentosa, una demostración de que ya no la quería.

Me tardé mucho tiempo en convencerla de que su delirio era falso y pronto me vi en la necesidad de correr por la hora, pero Ino no era de despedidas cortas. En cuanto hice el primer intento de salir, la rubia lloriqueó y me volteé algo confundido, apenas vi a Ino, ella ya se encontraba próxima a mi cuerpo. Puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y acarició suavemente el cuero de mi chaqueta, la estela dulce de su perfume logró llegar a mi nariz y me dio un cosquilleo en el estómago. Quizás era muy dulce para mi gusto, quizás era la misma rubia que me hacía sentir así. Gruñí sin mucha fuerza y mis párpados cayeron lentamente como si me hubiese inyectado un fuerte somnífero, luego la escuché resoplar satisfecha.

—No estarás hablando enserio, Kiba. —dijo. Traté de responder algo pero mi réplica quedó sólo como un intento fallido y un sonido como gutural hizo vibrar mi garganta. Había ido a la florería por la simple razón de cancelar las citas de ese día y ya me estaba haciendo dudar de lo que realmente quería hacer. Se rió discretamente. —Quédate un poco más. Después puedes irte, lo prometo.

Ino me sonrió para luego, pegar una mejilla a sus manos y cerrar los ojos. Mis brazos se movieron solos para envolverla en un agarre firme que la mantuviese bastante cerca de mí. La florista ronroneó y mi primer impulso fue estrujarla un poco y apoyar mi mandíbula sobre su cabeza amarilla para acariciarla suavemente con mi mentón. Pasaron unos minutos y ella se separó, rodeó el mesón de la tienda y se sentó detrás de la caja.

Me miró sonriente unos momentos y mi cara de estupefacción no cambió hasta que me habló. Riendo.

—¿Y qué es la cosa tan importante que tienes que hacer, eh? —me preguntó mientras ponía sobre el mesón una jarra vacía y otra con hierbas secas. Luego comenzó a separar las hojas de las ramas y de sus flores, y molía las hojas para ponerlas en la jarra vacía. En tanto yo sólo la miraba sin siquiera recordar lo que tenía que hacer.

—Una misión. Para que mamá no se moleste cuando esté aquí. —al fin pude decir y ella me miró algo confusa. Traté de desviar su atención pues me dio la impresión que iría a preguntar sobre lo que le molestaba a mamá y no quería decirle que era por que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. —¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—Ah, esto. Servirá para medicina, es para la botica de la aldea. Las hojas de esta hierba son anticonceptivas en dosis bajas. —explicó, su falta de concentración me sorprendió. Bastó con comenzar otro tema para que se olvidara del comentario que hice de mamá. Entonces continuó. —En dosis altas causa aborto.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente mientras caminaba hacia el mesón para sentarme junto a Ino, no pude evitar formar una sonrisa maliciosa y la florista no pasó mi semblante por alto. Me analizó en total mutismo y seriedad, pero mi cara no podía cambiarla. Por más que trataba de disimularla, la risa siempre volvía y parecía que se iba a transformar en ataque. Cuando me tranquilicé lo suficiente, la miré tratando de oprimir la sonrisa.

—Sabes, Ino. —dije y la aludida me observó con desconfianza. —Podríamos darle uso a esas hierbas tuyas.

Supe enseguida que no le había agradado el comentario cuando se levantó del asiento pero no llegó al punto de molestarse conmigo. Ino me rodeó y cuando estuvo frente a frente con mi cuerpo, puso sus manos sobre las caderas y me lanzó una mirada entre coqueta y asesina. Mordí mi labio inferior, sonriente. Esperaba su respuesta con ansias pero en cambio, dio la media vuelta hacia la puerta principal de la florería y se sacó el delantal para colgarlo en una pared.

—Vamos, Kiba. —me dijo. —Hay misiones que hacer.

La miré sorprendido pero la seguí, estaba apunto de salir de la tienda y me dejaría hablando solo. Su respuesta sobre el tema quedó en el aire y entendí, que me dejaba a mi imaginación la verdadera respuesta. Era mejor que un no, pensé, pero la conversación la dejé hasta ahí. Si algo me había enseñado Ino en sus incontables enojos, era cuando conservar silencio y no seguir insistiendo puesto que era mucho más difícil la reconciliación que mantener la relación sin discusiones.

Antes de llegar siquiera a la torre, a recibir alguna misión al azar sin mucho sueldo a cambio, fuimos a mi casa a recoger a Akamaru y me costó trabajo prestarles atención a ambos sin que ninguno de los dos se sintiera enfadado.

Tampoco le tomé mucha importancia al hecho de que Ino se auto invitara, pensé que quizás lo había hecho para pasar más tiempo conmigo y no le di más vueltas al asunto, preferí quedarme con esa razón.

Esperamos impacientes en la fila que daba a la recepción y el momento en que era nuestro turno, Iruka nos miró sonriente. Nos saludó efusivamente y comenzó a preguntarnos sobre nuestras vidas presentes, él e Ino se enfrascaron en una conversación y yo sólo quería desaparecer, mi última idea me había estado atormentando desde que la formulé y simplemente me desesperé por otro momento a solas con la rubia. Sentí curiosidad.

Luego escuché que Ino mencionaba el tema que estábamos saliendo, el maestro se volteó hacia mí con una mueca sorprendida. La florista siempre alardeada por el asunto y cuando Iruka me empezó a interrogar, puse una mano pesadamente sobre la mesa.

—Podría darnos la misión. Por favor. —dije sonando algo urgido y tanto Ino como Iruka me observaron impresionados. El moreno se aclaró la garganta un poco incómodo y comenzó a hojear sus listas en busca de una misión. Ino quedó en silencio y se limitó a mirarme extrañada para estudiar mi comportamiento, escondí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Mi propia reacción me había impresionado.

—¿En qué tipo de misión están interesados? —preguntó el maestro restándole importancia al hecho y sonrió. En particular no tenía ninguna en mente, no me importaba si pagaran lo mínimo, lo único que me interesaba era que tomara tiempo, con suerte que implicara una noche afuera.

Pero Ino tenía otra cosa en mente.

—Una que no nos tomé más allá de la tarde. —dijo asumiendo que yo no iría a contestar por mi arrebato anterior. Quise protestar pero mi iniciativa a _ese_ asunto quedaría más que a la vista y seguramente, Ino no querría estar a solas conmigo nunca más. Sufrí en silencio mientras el moreno buscaba las misiones más baratas y con menos trabajo para nuestro rango. Formulé una mueca de impotencia y la rubia, notando mi estado, me tomó de la mano como si quisiera darme sus ánimos pero eso sólo empeoraba mi condición, si quería olvidarme de esa idea ella tendría que dejar de tocarme.

—Hay una muy cerca de aquí, en un poblado a un par de kilómetros de la entrada de la villa. —comenzó el maestro recordando esa misión que pensó sería perfecta para los requisitos de la rubia. Cuando dio con la hoja de la famosa misión, rogué a todos mis antepasados, a los antepasados de Ino y a alguien más, para que esa hoja se quemara sin razón aparente pero para mi mala suerte y coherencia, eso nunca sucedió.

Fue en ese momento cuando dejé de ser creyente.

* * *

Akamaru dejó de darle su iracunda atención a la florista cuando comenzó a recorrer el bosque corriendo y saltando entre las ramas preñadas y sobresalientes de los árboles milenarios. Mientras que Ino y yo avanzábamos en silencio, ella por que no quería traer mi arrebato de vuelta y yo por que estaba reprimiendo mi deseo indeseado pues no me dejaba concentrarme como era debido. Intenté olisquear el aire en busca de un rastro perdido para pensar en otras cosas que no fueran Ino en temas conyugales pero no pude hilar apropiadamente algo y no estaba dispuesto a decirle a la rubia que estábamos a punto de estar perdidos.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo, Kiba? —preguntó de improviso y me vi en la obligación de frenar, parándome sobre una rama para contestarle a la rubia. Cuando Ino me alcanzó en la rama, la miré extrañado.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —pregunté de vuelta y ella me sonrió como si no quisiera responderme. Le insistí y una suave risa salió de entre sus dientes blancos. Me inquieté y Akamaru pronto apareció a mi lado cuando se vio avanzando solo. Ino se tensó enseguida al ver al perro al frente de ella.

—Pensé que te habías enojado por que vine contigo. —dijo. —Que por eso actuaste como lo hiciste con Iruka.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando la escuché, si supiera realmente por qué lo había hecho la enojada sería ella misma, pero estaba claro que no se lo iba a decir. Me acerqué a ella abusando de la situación y la tomé de los hombros, aunque sentía culpa por que estaba jugando con su ignorancia respecto a mis acciones, ni el castigo más grande iba a detenerme. No sabía qué iría a hacer o cómo, pero ya no estaba bajo las influencias de mi propio ser sino que de otra fuerza hasta ese momento desconocida para mí.

Me sonrió de vuelta, pensando que mi repentina aproximación era sólo como una negación a su preocupación, y mi culpa se acrecentó exponencialmente.

—Nunca me enojaría contigo por querer acompañarme. —dije y la pobre me sonrió dulcemente. Akamaru dio un ladrido como si conociera perfectamente mis intenciones y logró sacarme del trance. Bajé las manos enseguida y aclaré la garganta algo contrariado por mis propias acciones, balbucí un par de estupideces y le dije que siguiéramos, dejándola rezagada. Entonces ella no convencida de mi actuar me siguió con rapidez hasta quedar a mi lado, violando mi posición de líder.

—Kiba. —lloriqueó. —Estás haciéndolo otra vez.

Me encogí de hombros, si no le daba una respuesta coherente lo más seguro era que se enojaría conmigo por ocultarle cosas. Suspiré largamente y ella me contempló expectante, esperando que mi respuesta fuese que, efectivamente, mi actitud era por que ella se había colado.

—Ino…—comencé con miedo. —Realmente creo que para esta misión, necesito enseñarte unos movimientos. —mentí, no quería decírselo abiertamente y ella batió sus pestañas incrédula. Cuando salió de su impresión, frenó de improviso y tuve que devolverme los pasos que la habían alejado de mí. Intuí que se habría enojado por lo que actué sigilosamente.

—No es cierto, es por que me colé. Sé que es por eso.—dijo de pronto y cuestionó mi mentira como si pudiera, _aunque suene estúpido_, leer mi mente. Solté un par de risas aisladas antes de responder.

—¿Cómo no voy a saber lo que me pasa? —dije mintiendo otra vez y sentí que la culpa me rebalsada. Soné como divertido y ella levantó una ceja rubia. Luego desistió de su idea pero eso no significó que dejara de cuestionarme.

—¿Y qué movimientos quieres enseñarme? Hasta donde yo sé, puedo defenderme sola. Especialmente si estamos hablando de una misión barata. —dijo algo contrariada y mi mentira comenzó a cobrar vida. Me rasqué una sien tratando de mentalizar alguna buena excusa.

—Vamos, trata de pegarme. —propuse y me puse justo en frente de ella con una postura de ataque. Akamaru se sentó para vernos mientras movía la cola, esperando a que Ino hiciera algo pero tardó en reaccionar ante mi proposición y se dedicó a mirarme como analítica. Una vez que le insistí para que saliera de su trance, solamente estiró la pierna firmemente y su pie llegó a parar a mi entrepierna. Un movimiento certero por que me escurrí al suelo con lentitud, moribundo y quejumbroso. Ino se hincó al lado mío y me miró apenada, ella se disculpó un millón de veces pues, según sus palabras, mi comentario la había parecido ofensivo. No dije nada y para cuando me incorporé con la zona palpitante, Ino se me lanzó encima, abrazándome y sirviendo de apoyo para mi encorvado cuerpo.

—Lo siento. —me dijo por enésima vez. Hice un gesto con la mano para que dejara el tema y siguiéramos pero su culpa se lo impedía. Siguió disculpándose hasta que llegamos y se mostró bastante servicial todo lo que restaba del día a modo de compensación. Incluso llegué a fingir mi dolor para recibir más caricias arrepentidas.

Qué puedo decir, algunos necesitan agua fría para controlarse, yo necesito de patadas en la entrepierna para calmarme.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la población citada, me di cuenta que sólo era un par de casas ordenadas al azar que estaban abandonadas a su suerte. Entonces Ino comenzó a repasar el pedazo de papel que Iruka nos había dado para encontrar al cliente en cuestión, mientas yo me daba la libertad de alejarme un poco para que Akamaru diera un par de vueltas inspeccionando la pequeña localidad. Me di media vuelta para ver que la florista ya se encontraba hablando con una señora que resultó ser el cliente.

Ino me llamó sonoramente y Akamaru y yo nos aproximamos a la mentalista con lentitud. Aun no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pensando cuando acepté una misión tan aburrida como ésta y estaba seguro que la petición de la señora había estado esperando semanas enteras debajo de un manto de polvo antes de que alguien la reclamara, realmente estaba desesperado por el mandato de mamá y por la compañía de Ino.

Cuando llegué al lado de la rubia y de la señora, la florista me presentó como el segundo componente de la misión y la señora me observó con aires de gratitud antes de darnos las gracias muchas veces, al parecer le había dado lo mismo que a Ino y yo ya estaba empezando a aburrirme de las disculpas y los agradecimientos, por lo que hice un ademán de manos para que se callara y que comenzáramos de una vez por todas con el trabajo para así, volver a casa y olvidarme del día fallido que había resultado ser.

La mujer entonces se silenció y sus sienes le sudaron de pronto, tanto Ino como yo comprendíamos que algo malo ocurría y por la reacción de la mujer, esperaba que fuera bastante malo pero cuando ésta comenzaba a hilar oraciones un tanto complicada, maldije el día y la hora que decidí empezar con la jornada.

—Verán, como la aldea tardó en mandarme escoltas dejé de pagarle a mis colaboradores que me ayudarían a cosechar.—dijo y sacó un pañuelo de una manga para secarse el sudor que perlaba su frente. Ino levantó las cejas sin aceptar que estábamos a punto de hacer algo lejos de nuestras especialidades, bueno, lejos de mi especialidad. Luego la mujer continuó. —Sé que ustedes sólo tienen que escoltarme a la aldea para llevar mis mercancías pero…—como no pareció estar cómoda con las palabras que tenía en la garganta, optó por guiarnos a la parte trasera de su cabaña y dimos con que la mercancía que teníamos que entregar todavía seguía colgada de los árboles.

Una cara de fastidio apoderó mi semblante y antes de que pudiera decirle a la mujer que no hacía ese tipo de trabajo, la buena Ino, _esa Ino que no se aparece conmigo_, salió en defensa de la señora y me obligó a retractarme de mis intenciones. Suspiré fastidiado, pasé un brazo por su espalda y me la llevé lejos de la mujer, en donde no alcanzara a escucharnos.

—Esto no es por lo que vinimos, Ino.—dije y ella me puso una mueca de desagrado, debo admitir que estaba comenzando a enfadarme y no pensé en lo que dije después. —Quizás para ti sea normal, te la pasas con las manos con tierra.

—Soy florista, no granjera. —comentó algo contrariada por mi alusión a su trabajo en el negocio familiar. Ambos estábamos al borde del colapso pero aún así, seguí con mi intento de persuadirla.

—Sabes que nos tomará más de la tarde, ¿verdad? Quizás terminemos mañana. —cuestioné e Ino asintió, tuve la sensación de que el hecho de que no la apoyara en cuanto defendió a la mujer, la discusión se había desvirtualizado y había acabado por sólo buscar lo contrario a lo que yo decía. Entonces, repasé mis propias palabras y me caí en cuenta que era exactamente al tipo de misión que estaba buscando. Antes de que la rubia replicara otra vez, me erguí con los ojos perdidos por ahí y dije: —Está bien, nos quedamos.

La florista demoró en comprender que había ganado la pelea sin siquiera tener que llegar a extremos muy graves y comprendió que algo raro en mí estaba sucediendo, me había entrado un demonio en el cuerpo o algo por el estilo, y algo de cierto tenía ese pensamiento.

Tal como mi predicción, el sol se estaba muriendo cuando dejamos el último fruto dentro de una canasta y ya mi cuerpo estaba exhausto. La mujer se nos acercó con una bandeja de jugos en los brazos e Ino tomó las dos jarras con agilidad y me extendió una, estaba tan cansado que sabía que de un momento a otro me desplomaría inconciente y debía buscar un lugar rápido para dejarme caer, libre a alimañas y mosquitos.

—No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ustedes. —dijo y la rubia le sonrió. La mujer esperó a que yo dijese algo o que al menos le diera un gesto de agradecimiento como lo hizo Ino pero no me molesté siquiera en mirarla, luego, continuó. —Ya les preparé un lugar para que descansen, mañana temprano partiremos. —informó.

Era más que claro que, como estábamos ahí para proteger su mercancía, debíamos dormir donde las canastas de frutas estaban y esto era fuera de la cabaña, a un lado de un cobertizo mugriento. Ino rió en silencio como si no tuviera otro remedio, ella no era de las que dormían a la intemperie sin tener a su disposición una carpa y por primera vez en el día, aceptó que mi idea inicial de abortar la misión era lo mejor que podíamos haber hecho. Una vez que la mujer se hubo ido, ella se me acercó quejumbrosa y se sentó a mi lado, lloriqueando.

—Dime que esto no está pasando. —dijo y me reí. —Hace frío y hay insectos por todas partes. Oh, quisiera darme un baño. —se quejó cuando comprobó que no había baño cerca, tampoco almohadas e íbamos a dormir directamente en el suelo por que los colchones que nos entregó la mujer eran simplemente despreciables.

—Esto puede ser divertido. —concluí después y ella me dio una mirada escéptica.

—Lo dices por que puedes dormir en cualquier lugar, en cambio, yo no puedo. —dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

—No me refería a eso. —dije. —Podemos hablar mientras te quedas dormida. —propuse y acerqué los colchones para que Ino terminara por decidirse a extenderse para dormir, Akamaru se aproximó enseguida y se acurrucó a mi lado e Ino terminó por instalarse al otro lado por miedo al perro, como a un metro de distancia. Sabía que no pasaría frío por que Akamaru estaba al lado mío y emanaba mucho más calor con todo ese pelo que tenía, pero no estaba seguro de la suerte que correría Ino.

En cuanto la rubia comenzó a hablar, sentí que toda la consciencia que tenía se me iba lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Como no fue instantáneo, Ino no alcanzó a dar cuenta que me estaba perdiendo por que siempre que me preguntaba si estaba despierto, yo asentía y ella seguía hablando. Hasta que finalmente me quedé dormido.

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltado por un sueño que desapareció de mis recuerdos en cuanto abrí los ojos. Miré hacia todas partes en busca de una razón por la que dormía en el campo abierto y recordé que estábamos ahí de misión. Me di una vuelta buscando a Ino y me asusté cuando la vi con los ojos abiertos, analizándome en la penumbra. Aclaré la garganta y ella pestañeó, me incorporé del colchón.

—¿Te desperté? —pregunté disminuido y ella me negó con la cabeza.

—No me pude quedar dormida. —dijo y me sentí culpable, le pregunté entonces cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba dormido y ella suspiró, haciendo los cálculos aproximados. —Como tres horas.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Traté de hacerlo pero tienes el sueño muy pesado. —explicó cansada y me espanté de mi propio cansancio. Sentí que ella suspiraba y se daba la vuelta. Aclaré la garganta nuevamente y la observé largo rato en silencio, como ella pareció no conciliar el sueño, la ataqué con preguntas otra vez.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

—Ya te dije, hace mucho frío y cuando me estoy quedando dormida, los mosquitos me zumban en los oídos. —dijo como harta de hablar y me silencié otra vez, sintiéndome más culpable que nunca por ella. De pronto, una solución surcó mi cabeza pero no estaba seguro de que la florista fuese a aceptarla. Ino percibió que me estaba debatiendo mentalmente en hablarle o no y reaccionó enseguida, si había algo que le molestara más a Ino, eso sería que le ocultaran cosas. —¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Sé que no puedo hacer nada por los mosquitos. —dejé de hablar cuando supe que Ino había adivinado mi idea y paré para estudiar su semblante, luego concluí que si se veía ofendida terminaría mi propuesta con cualquier estupidez que se me viniera a la mente pero en cambio, si se veía normal le diría lo que tenía pensado. Para mi mala suerte, Ino se veía algo sorprendida pero no se veía ni ofendida ni normal. No tenía pensada la opción por si ninguna de las dos anteriores se presentara por lo que después de interminables titubeos, terminé por decir lo que le seguía de la oración. —Puedes venir a dormir conmigo, si quieres. Akamaru es como una estufa.

Ella pareció algo más sorprendida que antes pero no despegó sus labios y se incorporó suavemente sobre el colchón como si lo estuviera considerándolo. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que se desplomara otra vez en el colchón, negándose rotundamente. Me sentí algo ofendido pero aún así traté de reírme.

—No confías en mí.

Ino miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviera apenada de mi comentario. Suspiró y procedió a explicarse.

—No es eso. Si confío en ti, en el que no confío es en tu perro. —dijo. Me quedé en silencio y Akamaru resopló ante el comentario. Le acaricié el cabeza, pensativo y el perro se volvió a acomodar para dormir. No podía evitar que me molestara que constantemente me hicieran dividirme entre ella y Akamaru, si no era uno era el otro, y ya me estaba cansando de velar por los dos de manera separada. Me recosté nuevamente sobre el colchón incómodo y me dispuse a dormir, bajo la mirada silenciosa de la rubia.

Unos minutos en inercia bastaron para que empezara en caer en letargo y Akamaru se terminó de acomodar para quedarse de la misma posición todo lo que restaba de la noche, no sentía absoluto movimiento de Ino. De pronto y perturbando mi estado de ligera consciencia, sentí que mi brazo se movía y abrí los ojos, alterado. La florista estaba acomodándose en el lado vacío y se cubría con el brazo que ella estaba levantando anteriormente.

Se recostó muy cerca de mí pero dándome la espalda.

—Sólo si me prometes que Akamaru no se me acerca. —dijo como única condición y sonreí en silencio.

* * *

(1) Estoy casi segura que el perro de Tsume se llama Kuromaru, si no es así, por favor díganmelo. Lo corregiré enseguida.

**Nota:** Gracias al comentario de Koto Miharu :) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Besos. RP.


	4. Manzana y canela

**Musa**

"**Manzana y canela"

* * *

**

Cuando comprendí y acepté mi situación, pensé que pude haberme golpeado en la cabeza y quedar estúpida, para cometer tal tontería. Antes de que me juzgues o piensen mal de mí, explicaré porqué sucedió lo que sucedió, como un bichito que se me pegó y me enfermó de a poco.

Después de la misión de la cosecha con Kiba, retornamos a la aldea a la mañana siguiente y me enteré que papá armó un escándalo en el complejo de departamentos para chuunin y jounnin, precisamente en el departamento de Iruka y después, no contento con la contestación del joven maestro, fue a la casa de los Inuzuka al enterarse que me había ido con él. Al final, papá se resignó a esperar a que llegara para castigarme por no haberle dicho que iría a pasar la noche afuera con Kiba, que a sus ojos, parecía un potencial peligro a mi lado y a solas. No comprendí la razón que tenía papá al pensar eso hasta que hubo consecuencias.

Me encontraba sentada en el piso de mi baño cuando tocaron mi puerta, estaba encerrada y grité para comprobar quién era, mi nerviosismo se apagó un poco al escuchar a la rosada responderme. Con mucho cuidado me levante del piso y le abrí la puerta un poco, sólo para asegurarme que papá no estaba junto a ella y la hice entrar rauda para que nadie pudiera echar una mirada adentro de mis aposentos.

Sakura me miró sin comprenderme, estaba asustada y la comprendía, la mandé a llamar con urgencia y ella, tan puntual como siempre, no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a mi casa.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? Me asustas, Hinata me dijo que estabas muy alterada. —dijo entonces mientras yo cerraba otra vez con llave mi pieza y me dirigía nuevamente al baño. —¿Sucede algo con Kiba? Ya no los veo juntos últimamente. —comentó tratando de hacerme hablar por segunda vez y yo la volteé a ver como si estuviese drogada, saltona y rápidamente torpe.

—No lo puedo ver, ya no quiero. —dije como con miedo. Sakura tragó saliva y se adentró en el baño conmigo, tomando asiento a un lado mío sobre el frío suelo de cerámica.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó mientras las hacía de psicóloga y yo me puse a llorar casi instantáneamente, Sakura se puso seria y frunció el entrecejo. —¿Te hizo algo?

—No, no, no. —me apresuré a decir y la rosada se tranquilizó un poco. —Al menos nada que no quisiera. —comenté y ella pareció comprender a la perfección lo que me pasaba. Tuvo que salir de la impresión antes de poder seguir con la interrogación, el tema era delicado y no sabía de dónde tomarlo, finalmente, me preguntó algo que disiparía las últimas dudas de su cabeza amplia.

—¿No te ha llegado, verdad? —dijo casi como una afirmación y yo le respondí simplemente con un movimiento en la cabeza de lado a lado, sentía como si fuera el fin del mundo y apenas tenía dieciséis años. —¿Estás segura que estás…?

A Sakura le costaba trabajo pronunciar la palabra de mi condición pero me bastó con eso para comprender lo que me quería preguntar y me levanté simplemente, metí la mano al papelero y saqué una barita que parecía un termómetro pero que en vez de decir la temperatura, tenía un pequeño signo positivo en un extremo. La rosada se cubrió la boca mientras lo examinaba, después de minutos en mutismo, volvió a hablar.

—A veces estas cosas se equivocan, podrías tomarte otra muestra para confirmar la primera.

—Ya lo hice. —dije y le mostré las otras cuatro muestras que me había sacado y que había tirado disgustada al papelero. Sakura suspiró, pensé que estaría diciéndose a sí misma lo bueno que era ser soltera en estos momentos.

—¿Piensas decírselo a tu papá?

—¡No! ¿Estás loca? Me va a matar y antes mataría a Kiba. —dije casi gritando, no quería que papá escuchara desde abajo mi confesión. Sakura me miró disminuida, no era su intención enfadarme pero en estos momentos, nadie estaría tranquilo.

—¿Kiba lo sabe? —preguntó después y yo me senté y me abracé las rodillas, apretando mi cara contra ellas. Negué con la cabeza, por algo me había desaparecido por tantos días, sabía que si lo veía se lo tendría que decir y eso no era algo que quisiera hacer por el momento. —Deberías decírselo. Él quizás sabe qué hacer.

—No sé cómo él podría saber qué hacer. Ya intenté todo, pero la cosa simplemente no quiere irse. —dije refiriéndome a las hierbas que estaba separando para la botica de la aldea pero debo admitir que nunca tomé la medida para inducir el aborto, tenía miedo de arrepentirme después.

—No es una cosa. —me corrigió ella con un tono maternal y luego me miró el abdomen que no tenía apariencia de embarazo todavía. —Aún tienes tiempo de decirle a tu papá y a Kiba, no creo que sea recomendable decirlo cuando estés dando a luz. —comentó como una broma pero no me reí en absoluto. Era cierto, aún no tenía síntomas por lo que el único signo que noté fue mi ausente periodo.

* * *

Como no pude esconderme por toda la vida, papá me mandó a trabajar a la florería después de varios días en los que pensó, estaría mal por una pelea con el Inuzuka, lo que lo hizo detestar más al chico perro. Para mi suerte, una gran cantidad de clientes apareció esa tarde por la tienda y me mantuve con la mente ocupada hasta que diera la jornada por terminada, claro, si el cómplice en mi crimen no se hubiese aparecido justo ese día.

Mi primer instinto fue ignorarlo descaradamente para que se aburriera y se fuera pero como Kiba nunca actúa como quisiera, no quiso entender mi indirecta y se mantuvo cerca del mesón esperando a que terminara con mi último cliente. No pude evitar verlo cuando tuve que trasladarme a la caja sobre el mesón para que el cliente pudiera pagar el arreglo que había elegido y procuré demorarme, como un alargue antes de enfrentar a mi tortuosa confesión.

—Estás enojada. —dijo Kiba cuando nos quedamos completamente solos y yo me estremecí, ojalá estuviese solamente enojada con él.

—No lo estoy. —contesté simplemente y el aludido rió un poco para darme a entender que no se tragaba mi excusa. Lo miré enfadada, a veces pensaba que el Inuzuka me hacía enojar sólo para tener la razón cuando en mi estado original, no estaba realmente enfadada. —Si te digo que no estoy enojada, es por que no lo estoy.

—Entonces dime lo que te pasa. —dijo como enojado y yo lo miré contrariada, como no respondí, Kiba volvió a hablar para explicar su punto. Llevé la mirada hacia abajo como culpable, estaba resignada a tener que contárselo todo como Sakura me dijo. —Estás extraña.

—Kiba, escucha, lo que pasó la otra vez…—comencé recordando el hecho sucedido hacía dos meses atrás, no me hizo falta decir mucho para que el Inuzuka supiera con exactitud que el evento al que me refería era la noche que pasamos después de cosechar frutas. Él sonrió con picardía y el enojo que tenía antes se le esfumó por completo. Habíamos tenido otros encuentros más pero no llegaban a su fin por que nunca estábamos completamente solos ni disponíamos del tiempo como aquella vez.

—Me ha gustado mucho. —interrumpió y me enrojecí, sabía que mi reacción le daba a entender que no era el único al que le había gustado y se largó a reír bastante satisfecho. Antes de que me propusiera otro encuentro como ése, fui yo la que lo interrumpió.

—Ésa no es la cuestión, Kiba. —lo reprendí y el chico silenció, asustado por lo que iría a decirle. Pensó que iría a terminar con él o que lo criticaría por alguna maniobra, pero nunca pensó en alguna consecuencia, por lo que mi confesión le cayó como una avalancha de piedras sobre la cabeza. —Creo que estoy embarazada. —dije entonces y él se puso pálido. Pronuncié un _creo_ por que no quería aceptar aún que era un hecho.

—Pero si sólo fue una vez. —dijo como esperando que la probabilidad nos eximiera de la situación. —¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —dije antes de ponerme a llorar por enésima vez en días. Kiba soltó un sonido quejumbroso de la garganta y se dio un par de vueltas antes de retornar al mesón, rodearlo para quedar al lado mío y abrazarme, por que ya le había advertido que no se podía limitar a mirarme si me ponía a llorar por cualquier motivo.

Papá llegó de improvisto con una bolsa de abono en el hombro y cuando nos vio; a mí, llorando y a Kiba abrazándome, puso la peor cara del mundo y se acercó con enfado. El chico perro se estremeció asustado y dejó de abrazarme para dar un paso hacia atrás mientras que yo me tragaba el llanto como pude y me secaba las lágrimas como un intento inútil de borrar evidencias.

—¿Qué pasó acá? —preguntó papá en tanto miraba a Kiba con desaprobación y el pobre chico se quedaba tieso como una tabla, Kiba no tenía claro si mi papá sabía que me había embarazado.

—Nada. No pasó nada. —dije entrecortadamente debido al hipo del llanto que se aparecía cuando trataba de hablar. Papá bufó con desgano, Kiba tragó saliva, angustiado.

—Entonces por qué estás llorando, Ino.

—Yo sólo…—comencé sin saber realmente qué decir y fingí el hipo del llanto un rato para dar la ilusión que no podía hablar y así, darme tiempo de pensar en una buena excusa que dejara tranquilo a papá mientras juntaba las fuerzas para confesarme con él más adelante. Sin Kiba. —Me acordé de Asuma.

* * *

Cuando la amenaza de papá se hubo retirado por el momento, Kiba me sacó a pasear con el consentimiento de mi progenitor para despejarme. El chico no dijo nada en el trayecto de la tienda hasta un lugar apartado, sobre el monumento de las Sombras de la aldea, y yo temía decir alguna cosa que reviviera el tema, ya estaba cansada del asunto de la paternidad prematura y eso que sólo llevaba un par de días con la noticia.

—Entonces, tienes dos meses. —dijo mi cómplice y yo me quejé con un sonido de la garganta. No era que fuera difícil sacar la cuenta del tiempo que tenía el puntito que estaba creciendo en mi interior como un parásito, sino que fue la mejor manera del chico perro para volver a la conversación. Aunque fuera desagradable el tema, se tenía que hablar y me molestó el hecho de tener que engordar mientras que Kiba permanecía esbelto. Deseé ser un caballito de mar (1).

Asentí con la cabeza sutilmente y seguí caminando. El Inuzuka se quedó parado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos a la espera de que me diera cuenta que se había quedado rezagado. Cuando lo hice, puse mala cara y gruñí ligeramente, volviéndome sobre mis pasos para encarar al padre del puntito.

—Piensas quedártelo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó entonces y yo hice un gesto con la mano para que se mantuviera callado, aún cuando cualquier espía por accidente no supiera cuál era el contexto. Kiba puso los ojos en blanco, _estamos completamente solos_, dijo y me encogí de hombros. —Digo, no puedes hacerle nada en estos momentos. Debe ser del tamaño de un maní. —siguió mientras hacía un gesto con los dedos, calculando las dimensiones de la pequeña personita.

—Creo que debe ser más pequeño. —dije y me alejé un poco al seguir con la caminata sin fin que me había propuesto para evadir la conversación a toda costa. Tampoco quería admitir que sí estaba pensando en algún método para _curarme_ pero estaba reacia a hacerlo sola, mi cómplice debía estar de acuerdo. Kiba en tanto, pegó un suspiro entre cansado y preocupado, antes de alcanzarme con un ligero trote. Se paró a un lado de mí y trató de llamarme la atención para continuar con el tema. —No quiero hablar del tema, no quiero estar en esta situación. No sé en qué estaría pensando esa noche pero ahora no sé cómo voy a salir de este problema. —dije antes de que el llanto se apoderara de mi voz y me dejaba balbuciendo estupideces, Kiba se quedó mirándome con cara de culpa y me estrechó contra él en un abrazo, mientras siseaba sutilmente para darme a entender que no necesitaba más explicaciones.

—Sólo quiero ayudar. —dijo simplemente y asentí con la cabeza aunque me sintiera atacada anteriormente por su insistencia.

—¿Quieres quedártelo? —pregunté de pronto y él se quedó tieso. Como no respondió, seguí hablando. —Podemos darlo si no quieres… o tomar algo. —indagué y él me respondió nuevamente con un mutismo. Suspiré pesadamente como por desilusión y miré hacia otro lado, comprendía que éramos extremadamente jóvenes y que llevábamos apenas unos meses juntos, pero quería una respuesta rápido para tomar las decisiones prudentes, si quería que tomara algo para botarlo, debía hacerlo cuanto antes. —Dime algo.

—No quiero arrepentirme después. —comentó y no pude evitar sonreír un poco, había algo de él que lo alentaba a dejar las cosas como estaban y me dio la impresión que se imaginó el futuro del puntito. Aunque tierno, era complicado. Me separé de su cuerpo y Kiba se quedó como lo dejé, mirando fijamente al vacío como reflexionando y puse las manos en la cintura. Piensa rápido.

El Inuzuka se río para sus adentros y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos, y ésta vez, sus ojos afilados los dirigió a mi abdomen plano. Me sentí extraña y me cubrí el estómago con los brazos, visiblemente incómoda. Kiba rió ligeramente. —No me mires ahí. —reclamé como avergonzada.

—Me ayuda a pensar. —dijo.

—¿Acaso me imaginas cuando esté tan gorda como Chôji? —le pregunté suavemente y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sólo para que dejaran de examinar mi abdomen en busca de algún signo de la anormalidad propia de un bulto.

—No te pondrás como Chôji. —me corrigió con un tono tierno en su voz. Luego, pareció pensar más detenidamente. —A menos que sean gemelos.

Sentí que las piernas me flaqueaban, con sólo un puntito me bastaba.

* * *

Acordamos no hacer nada hasta que ambas familias estuvieran al tanto de la situación y eso, teníamos que planearlo con cuidado, sabíamos lo complicados que eran Tsume, del clan Inuzuka, e Inoichi de los Yamanaka. Kiba, en tanto, no me dejaba sola en ningún momento, actitud que pasó muy desapercibida puesto que no era muy distinto a lo que hacía en un principio, y nos juntábamos para discutir el asunto, o al menos esa era nuestra intención, por que parecimos olvidar la existencia del puntito hasta que una mañana, me sentí más ancha.

Aún cuando no parecía tener panza, estaba ligeramente más gorda y solamente yo lo notaba. Conmocionada, le pedí a Kiba con desesperación una solución a lo inevitable y él, por su parte, no pensó en una mejor solución que darme su chaqueta para que me cubriera con la excusa que sólo sería momentáneo hasta que pensara en algo mejor. Si usaba una ilusión, me dejaría cansada todo el tiempo y aquellos sensibles a ese tipo de técnica no serían burlados en lo absoluto. Estaba nerviosa, para que se me empezara a notar bastarían unas semanas y a esas alturas el puntito ya era como un maní, y crecía con rapidez.

—Tranquila. —decía el chico perro. —No se nota para nada. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Y yo lejos de calmarme, me convertía en un manejo de nervios. Apenas tenía nauseas y antojos, pero Kiba se encontraba ansioso, estaba como errático dando paseos por la villa con las manos en los bolsillos y la concentración pendiendo de un hilo, se hizo adicto a unas tiritas ácidas con sabor a manzana con canela y ya no hacía misiones. Tsume no tardó en darse cuenta de su actitud y se la pasaba peleado con ella, pensé que era yo la que manejaba mejor la situación por que además de usar día y noche la chaqueta de cuero del Inuzuka, no presentaba mayores cambios en mi estado anímico.

Cuando salí de la academia, hacía un calor descomunal y yo sudaba copiosamente debajo de la chaqueta negra. Me pasé el dorso de la mano por la frente y me paré a descansar debajo de un árbol frondoso, mi resistencia había sido traicionada por el clima hirviente. Kiba se me acercó a paso rápido y me despojó de los exámenes que tenía en las manos mientras se me acercaba a darme un beso a modo de saludo con sabor a manzana con canela. Arrugué la cara, estaba empezando a odiar ese sabor y me burbujeaba el estómago.

—No deberías comer esos dulces. —comenté sin ningún argumento a la mano y comencé a caminar en dirección a casa.

—No puedo creer como no te gustan. —respondió algo ofendido y me observó con curiosidad, divisé a Chôji a una cuadra y esperé que no nos viera. Comenzaba a sentirme extraña y lo único que deseaba era recostarme en mi cama a descansar. Kiba me sacó de mis pensamientos. —¿No tienes calor?

—Por supuesto que tengo calor. —respondí con la mandíbula contraída y Kiba suspiró, diciendo que no era su intención hacerme enfadar y yo no encontraba la manera de decirle que no era su culpa, que me sentía extraña, y mi única intención era huir, eso me lo decía mi instinto, claro que mi estado enrarecido me cerraba la boca como si tuviese un cierre en vez de labios.

El robusto se nos acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro y saludó a Kiba con la mano. El Inuzuka pareció no prestarle mucha atención y en cambio, me llamó un par de veces para que lo mirara y le dijera qué era lo que me pasaba, por que mantenía con la cabeza agachada y me apoyé sobre él.

—Ino, ¿qué ocurre? —me preguntó el chico perro con preocupación por enésima vez y Chôji nos miró, extrañado.

—Hay como cincuenta grados y a Ino se le ocurre andar con chaqueta, eso es lo que ocurre. Deberías sacártela. —propuso el robusto con diversión y de un momento a otro, me hice bolita sobre Kiba y él me tomó por la cintura. Me sobé el abdomen y el Inuzuka comprendió, pero Chôji se asustó por mi reacción y gritó exaltado. —Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

—¡No! Estoy bien. —dije tortuosa y Chôji se llevó una mano a la boca, angustiado. Kiba se encorvó un tanto y me analizó con cuidado, si me llevaba a un hospital, se sabría y seguramente, papá lo empalaría y yo caería en desgracia. No tenía duda que papá, si pudiera, me encerraría en una torre para no ver a Kiba jamás y el destino del maní, bueno, no sabía lo que harían con él.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó el chico perro con suavidad y yo asentí con la cabeza con rapidez. Chôji, no muy convencido, se hincó a un lado de mí para tratar de persuadirme de mi decisión y llevarme al hospital pero mi cuerpo se recompuso al expulsar lo que a la creación de Kiba no le había gustado y le vomité en la cara. Nos quedamos en silencio y Chôji se incorporó con lentitud, para que nada de lo que había regurgitado le entrara en la boca o la nariz, y con la manga de su chaleco, comenzó a limpiarse la cara. El Inuzuka contuvo la risa que le producía el asco mientras buscaba en su pantalón un pañuelo que me sirviera para limpiarme la boca y el mentón.

—Lo siento. —pronuncié con vergüenza mientras me incorporaba apoyándome sobre Kiba y Chôji negó con la cabeza en tanto se sacaba el chaleco manchado.

—No, no es tu culpa. No debí haberme acercado. —dijo el robusto con calma, tratando que el escalofrío del asco no lo perturbara y se empeñó en forzarme una sonrisa. Se aclaró la garganta y miró hacía otro lado, al ser abofeteado por el olor a vómito que emanaba su chaleco y el suelo, un charco del líquido brumoso que había escupido se enfriaba en la tierra y no me preocupé de limpiarlo, sólo nos pusimos a caminar para evadirlo y Chôji corrió a lavarse la cara a otra parte.

Luego de mi pequeño altercado, Kiba decidió llevarme a mi casa para que descansara en vez de ir a comer como lo habíamos planeado y como buen chico inmaduro, estuvo riéndose todo el trayecto de la mala suerte de Chôji y de mi mareo sorpresivo de preñada. Cuando estuvimos cerca de mi casa, lo mandé a callar para cerciorarme de que papá no estuviera cerca y escuchara accidentalmente su delirio en un mar de risas. Como si mi suerte cambiara, papá no se encontraba en casa y el Inuzuka pudo darse el lujo de entrar sin las miradas molestas del rubio.

—No es gracioso, Kiba. —comencé cuando cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros y me disponía a enjuagarme la boca y cepillarme los dientes, luego, subí las escaleras lista para encerrarme en mi habitación. Kiba me siguió en todo momento y me miraba con detenimiento en todo lo que hacía. —Si no hubiera sido un mareo y Chôji me llevaba al hospital, todo se habría sabido. —dije y Kiba empalideció al instante. —Tenemos que decirlo antes que lo descubran solos, así será menos grave.

—No pensarás decirlo ahora, ¿verdad? —comentó a modo de sugerencia y le dediqué una mirada contraída, me di vuelta para sacarme las sandalias y me recosté en la cama con fatiga, aún estaba mareada y tenía mucho calor pero no me quité la chaqueta hasta que Kiba se retiró. El chico perro se me acercó entonces y me acarició las rodillas, apenas sonreí y sentí que caía en un letargo cercano al sueño.

—Estaba pensando en hacerlo esta noche. —dije como en un suspiro y cerré los ojos. —Tú puedes hacerlo con tu familia y yo se lo digo a papá, separadamente. Prefiero que no estés acá cuando él se entere. —confesé y escuché una afirmación de parte de él. Kiba se acercó para besarme y yo le correspondí con cansancio, se sentó a mi lado y puso sus manos a mí alrededor para acomodarse mejor. Para cuando comenzó a acariciarme ya parecía que no iríamos a parar y es que con él, me encendía fácilmente. Pero Kiba cometió un error, sus caricias las dirigió a mi estómago y me sentí extrañamente ofendida. Me separé enseguida y lo miré muy sorprendida. Kiba lloriqueó. —No quiero que me toques ahí. —dije simplemente y recosté sobre la cama nuevamente, sólo que ésta vez, tenía la inocente intención de descansar.

—No lo volveré a hacer. —prometió y yo negué con la cabeza. —No fue nada. No te pongas así, Ino.

—Me recuerda que estoy preñada. —sollocé y Kiba suspiró. Me sentía deformemente gorda aunque todavía mi abdomen estaba plano y había sumado un par de kilos de más. Sentí que su mano me tocaba la cara para compensar mi falta de cariño y yo le puse mi mano sobre la suya. Antes de que nos dijéramos algo, tocaron mi puerta y se me paró el corazón. Papá había llegado y pidiendo permiso, se consintió entrar sin más miramientos.

Cuando vio al chico a un lado mío sobre la cama, a papá se le cayeron los pelos de la impresión y sin mucho tacto, le ordenó que se bajara de mi cama y el aludido obedeció con desgano. El rubio espía se adentró en mi habitación con cara de disgusto y señaló la salida.

—Fuera. —dijo simplemente en un tono estricto y Kiba se metió las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió hacía mi y se despidió con un pequeño beso en la mejilla sólo para irritar a papá, para luego retirarse de mi casa. Me incorporé sobre la cama y lo miré enfadada, había decidido que nunca más dejaría la puerta sin cerrojo. —Espero que te des cuenta que esto lo hago sólo por tu seguridad.

No dije nada puesto que los esfuerzos de papá ya eran inútiles al estar yo con cerca de tres meses de gestación.

—En fin, venía sólo para ver si estabas en casa, Chôji me comentó que estabas algo enferma. —dijo y me conmocioné pero traté de no inmutarme, para que papá no conectara puntos y supusiera lo obvio. Antes de que se fuera y que me preguntara si quería algún remedio para el estómago, lo paré. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

—Papá, hay algo que te quiero decir.

* * *

Notas: Gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior:). Ahora se sabe la trama de la historia, ¿les gusta? xD

(1) Cabalito de mar o hipocampo, de estos animalitos es el macho el que lleva los huevitos en la panza hasta que las crias nacen.

RP.


	5. Condena

**Musa**

**5**

**"Condena"**

Pensé que mamá nunca reaccionaría hasta que se paró de su asiento en sepulcral silencio y subió las escaleras. Hana, que en cuanto escuchó que tenía que hablar seriamente con mamá, hizo caso omiso a la palabra privacidad y se instaló a un lado de la mujer como si hubiese escogido el bando antes siquiera de saber el tema de conversación, me miró sin terminar de comprender lo que había dicho. Esperaba que se me haría difícil comunicarles la noticia pero no fueron más de cuatro palabras lo que dije y se me hizo bastante corto. Sólo Hana tuvo una reacción abiertamente visible pero se mantuvo silenciosa, limitándose a abrir la boca hasta que no pudo más. Mamá en tanto, no movió ningún músculo hasta que comenzó la marcha.

—Mamá. —la llamé antes de perderla de vista en la puerta y miré a Hana que estaba pálida, como desligándome del tema. Ya lo había dicho, no tenía nada más que hacer por el asunto. Mi hermana apuntó la salida y se dignó a hablar en susurros.

—No te quedes ahí, síguela. —me ordenó y así lo hice, no era que fuese obediente con Hana, al contrario, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué era lo que nuestra explosiva madre planeaba dándoselas de muda.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que apenas podía mantenerme de pie y que estaba tiritando ligeramente. Akamaru se quejó de repente y tuve miedo cuando lo vi rezagado. Lo próximo que percibí fue el alboroto que armaba madre en mi habitación.

Como si me hubiesen empujado, me precipité a la puerta pidiendo explicaciones. Mi ropa se encontraba cayendo desde la ventana con lentitud y mamá estaba con medio cuerpo afuera, asegurándose que la gaveta que había cogido se vaciara como correspondía. Hana se apareció tímida por el pasillo, expectante. Tartamudeé algo inteligible tratando de que parara, la gente se estaba agrupando para ver la escenita de mamá, no era que fuese la primera.

—¡Si tanto te gusta hacer cosas de adulto, compórtate como uno! —gritó, asegurándose que la gente afuera escuchara perfectamente. Intentamos junto a Hana que bajara la voz, pero ella simplemente hace lo contrario.

—Mamá, no empieces. —suplicó mi hermana y yo vi peligrar mi futuro. Si así reaccionaba mi madre, no me imaginaba como iría a reaccionar el padre de Ino.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—dije en mi defensa y mamá se molestó más. Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta el primer piso, donde me dejó solamente para que la siguiera a la salida. —No pensarás que me vaya a dormir afuera. —dije y después me arrepentí de mis propias palabras. Mamá sonrió, victoriosa.

—En un asiento en el parque o debajo de un puente, no me importa. No voy a mantenerte a ti o a tu cría, mientras tú estás echado haciendo quien sabe qué cosa. Busca un trabajo y un sueldo estable, Kiba, los bebés no son baratos.

Y dicho eso, cerró la puerta. Me vi solo y humillado en la entrada de mi propia casa con los vecinos susurrando cosas. Comencé a recoger la ropa que estaba regada por el lugar y la muchedumbre se dispersó tan rápidamente como llegó. Años de castigos de ese calibre, pero nunca a este nivel, me habían enseñado que rogar por una segunda oportunidad solo aumentaría la pena y me propuse a vagar por la aldea para pensar a dónde ir, pero Hana se apiadó de mí y abrió la puerta a escondidas, extendiéndome una bolsa para guardar la ropa y dejando salir a Akamaru para que me acompañara. Como mamá la iría a castigar también si llegaba a descubrir que me estaba ayudando, fue bastante breve.

—No vayas al parque por que te pueden robar y trata de comer apropiadamente, no chatarras. —dijo con algo de nostalgia y me fui. No recorrí tanto camino cuando me encontré con mi cómplice y al momento de verme, pálido como nunca me había visto, se tiró a mis brazos, nerviosa. Supuse que se había escapado después de confesarse con su padre y miré a todos los ángulos posibles por si el rubio platinado venía de improviso.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —comenzó tartamudeando y se llevó las manos al pelo un par de veces para acomodárselo como si quisiera mantenerse ocupada con algo específico. La tomé por los codos y ella miró hacia atrás con disimulo.

—¿Tu padre viene en camino? —pregunté angustiado e Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no se dignará a salir esta noche, está en casa con el tío Shikaku, bebiendo. —dijo ella y la miré turbado.

—Vaya, nunca me esperé una reacción tan relajada de él. —dije con un ligereza en la voz, mi postura rígida se había desarmado y podía respirar más tranquilo. Ino rió nerviosa y le rasqué la barriga para molestarla, por supuesto, Ino me apartó de un manotazo.

—De eso quiero hablarte. —dijo algo vacilante. Miró una vez más a los flancos y se pellizcó un dedo con la mano contraria al tiempo que se mordía el labio. Como la vi titubear demasiado la llamé con un tono algo estricto. —No pude hacerlo. —se confesó tímidamente y no me molesté en ocultar mis reacciones, harto, me eché para atrás con un suspiro cansado. Ella hizo un pucherito casi imperceptible. —Lo siento. Pero al menos no tienes que hacerlo tú también, a menos de que ya le hayas dicho a tu familia de lo nuestro, bueno, tú sabes. —dijo ella sin siquiera atreverse a ponerle un nombre a su preñez. —Oh, no. Ya lo hiciste.

* * *

Me metí sigilosamente en la habitación de Ino en cuanto ella nos abrió la ventana, haciendo especial cuidado en donde pisaba en la oscuridad y asegurándome que Akamaru hiciera lo mismo. La rubia nos condujo hasta su cama, donde encendió una lámpara de noche y nos pudimos ver las caras, sonreímos con complicidad e Ino se retiró, diciendo que iría a buscar algo para comer.

Me entibié las manos acariciando el lomo del perro y éste dio un respingo de satisfacción al tiempo que se contorsionaba en tres piernas para rascarse la espalda con la cuarta. Hizo tanto ruido que me sobresalté y lo mandé a callar con un suave siseo con la lengua y éste resopló indignado, echándose sobre el suelo a modo de alfombra. Cuando comprobé que no había alertado al florista, me sacudí más relajado y me tiré sobre la cama.

Estaba repleta de cojines y peluches por lo que los dejé en el suelo para acomodarme mejor. Ya había anochecido y el ambiente se hacía cada vez más fresco, por lo que tuve la intención de taparme con las sábanas pero esperé a Ino antes de hacerla enfadar con alguna actitud descarada. Sería mucho mejor que ella misma pensara en esa idea.

Me alerté nuevamente cuando la escuché caminar a su habitación con el paso más lento, quizás por que llevaba mucho peso en las manos y necesitaba concentrarse en su caminar más de lo normal para no dejar caer la bandeja con comida que nos traía. El sólo hecho de pensar en que cenaría me recordó que tenía hambre y me acerqué a la puerta para recibirla como era apropiado pero me helé cuando escuché al florista cerca.

—_Esa es mucha comida para una persona, Ino._ —dijo el rubio con extrañeza, aunque debo admitir que él ya le había hecho comentarios sobre su peso y de su inusual aumento de apetito durante las últimas semanas a Ino. No era que fuera notorio pero su insistencia en usar chaquetas y abrigos para ocultar su esculpido abdomen era el hecho que la delataba. Su voz era más efusiva de lo normal y no podía decir si era por el alcohol o por que estaban en casa.

—_No lo es. No he comido en todo el día, es normal que tenga hambre._ —dijo tan falsa que ni ella se tragaba ese cuento. Nadie nunca le creería que había dejado las dietas y la vida sana de lado, aceptando un cuerpo naturalmente fláccido. El rubio se rió a carcajadas.

—_¿Qué tienes en tu habitación?_ —preguntó él mientras se acercaba y yo desesperaba. No sabía si dejar que me viera o esconderme era la mejor opción, si me escondía era por que realmente _cubríamos_ algo pero si no lo hacía, demostraría que nuestras intenciones no eran del todo malas. A segundos de la decisión final, resolví sentarme sobre la cama a esperar mi muerte, tratándose del padre de Ino, ninguna de sus reacciones era menos mala. —_¿Es un cachorro?_

Traté de no mostrarme angustiado ni sorprendido cuando el florista abriera la puerta, en cambio, él no escatimó en reacciones. Su cara se había puesto roja y luego pasó a morada, pensé que se debía a la falta de aire cuando dejó de inspirar para inflar su pecho con la intención de intimidarme, y Akamaru se incorporó del suelo y pegó un ladrido de felicidad, siempre saludaba a las personas. Inoichi se volvió sobre sus talones y miró a su hija con decepción, ella sonrió nerviosa y lo rodeó a una distancia prudente para ponerse a mi lado, dejó la bandeja a un lado y le tiró un pedazo de pan al perro excitado.

—No exactamente un cachorro. —dijo finalmente y plegó sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Estaba tratando de mantenerse estoica, inmune a la negatividad del rubio y me reí suavemente.

—Buenas noches, señor. —dije sin mucha fuerza al tiempo que me levantaba con una mano extendida para saludarlo como correspondía y como si de macho alfa se tratara, me miró como si fuera nada y soltó una risa ligera, rechazando completamente mi apretón de manos. Me senté nuevamente en la cama, derrotado.

—Estas no son horas para que estés en la habitación de una señorita, Inuzuka. —comenzó el protector con arrogancia e Ino infló las mejillas en una mueca de enfado. Iba a decir algo en mi defensa con arrebato, temí que empeorara las cosas.—No sé como entraste pero quiero que no te demores tanto en irte, ¿entendido? Ahora bájate de su cama.

—Lo sabrías de no haber estado bebiendo. —dijo ella, tan poco delicada como era mi Ino y me latió el corazón con fuerza, no quería presenciar una pelea entre ellos y menos por mí, era muy malo para mi historial con el padre de Ino.

El florista enrojeció enseguida por su atrevimiento ante mi presencia, quizás se decían esas cosas siempre pero nunca delante de alguien y el espía me miró de reojo examinando mi reacción. Por supuesto preferí hacerme el indiferente para sumar puntos con él pero al mismo tiempo, los iba perdiendo con ella.

—No vamos a discutir esto ahora, Ino. Ahora, obedezcan. Mi casa, mis reglas. —dijo él casi de corrido y muy bajo, dirigiéndose solamente a ella e Ino resopló con fuerza.

—¡No puedo estar ni en mi pieza con mi novio sin que me controles! —respondió ella pegando un grito e Inoichi se volvió con sorpresa, si antes Shikaku ni Chouza no se habían percatado de la pelea, ahora no podían hacerse los desentendidos. No me sorprendería que los vecinos también hubiesen escuchado.

Akamaru se resguardó en el suelo nuevamente, a un lado de la cama. Aún le dolían los oídos con los gritos de la rubia.

—Mejor me voy, Ino. —dije suavemente para que ella se calmara un poco mientras me incorporaba dispuesto a dejar la residencia de losYamanaka y descubrí que había iniciado una guerra recurrente entre ellos dos. Se dio la vuelta y me fulminó con la mirada celeste. No dude en sentarme nuevamente.

—_Dije, ahora no_. No pienso discutir contigo, Ino. —respondió el rubio poniéndole especial énfasis a las primeras tres palabras. Su tono había salido más bien relajado y supuse que se había declarado vencido para no continuar con la discusión con testigos presentes. Aspiré más aliviado pero Ino aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarlo del codo cuando su padre sólo le había ofrecido la mano.

—Entonces, deja que Kiba se quede. —espetó la preñada con algo de dulzura en su voz y el florista se tensó de hombros. —Sólo un rato, obviamente que se irá entrada la noche. —corrigió Ino, aunque supe que había lanzado la primera indirecta por si Inoichi se lo aceptaba. Él apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza y me miró con desconfianza. Luego de varios segundos en un mutismo expectante, contestó.

—Está bien, pero no aquí. Bajen. —sentenció y la rubia se me lanzó al cuello. Estaba tan desconcentrado que no me esperé ese arrebato y caímos pesadamente en la cama, se me pararon los pelos del miedo. Ino, en tanto, no le importó el hecho que el conservador de su padre fuese testigo de su efusividad conmigo, y me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Reí por el nerviosismo y me incorporé con lentitud. Ino no estuvo muy contenta con mi respuesta.

* * *

Cuando las risas eran muy fuertes, el rubio se asomaba por la ventana del jardín y nos vigilaba por unos momentos hasta cerciorarse de que todavía éramos inocentes. Estaban bebiendo en la terraza y nosotros nos quedamos en la sala, a un lado de la chimenea. Akamaru correteaba constantemente en busca de olores nuevos y cuando nos reíamos, él se nos lanzaba encima para participar. Por supuesto, Ino se asustó la primera vez que lo hizo y temí que lo quisiera echar afuera por su arrebato pero se quedó quieta haciéndose bolita a mi costado mientras yo lo abrazaba de tal manera que lo acercaba a mí y lo alejaba de ella. Me acarició la cara con suavidad y me miró a los ojos, y Akamaru pegó un gruñido de aburrimiento y se alejó derrotado, intuía que no le iría a prestar más atención.

—¿Me seguirás encontrando bonita cuando esté gorda y suelta? —me preguntó melosa. Por supuesto que sabía la respuesta que tenía que darle, estaba escrito que si decía que no, me iría a matar pero en cambio, le sonreí con burla. Ino hizo un puchero, ofendida.

—No sé por qué ustedes las mujeres quieren ser tan flacas. —dije sinceramente y ella me miró horrorizada. Metí las manos debajo de la eterna chaqueta que llevaba puesta y le toqué la panza que parecía abultada producto de una hinchazón, aunque no fuera precisamente por eso. Se mostró incómoda por el tacto a su parte deformada pero se dejó, muy a diferencia de otras veces. —Me gustan más rellenas.

—Eres tan extraño. —dijo incrédula aún no entendiendo los gustos masculinos.

—No digo gordas, digo rellenas. —corregí por si le había quedado turbio y ella me miró más extrañada aún.

—Pero seré gorda. —dijo asustada. Me reí y ella se desesperó, apartándome de su cuerpo.

—Te complicas mucho, Ino. —espeté con tranquilidad. Ino se encogió de hombros y me examinó con cuidado, asegurándose de que no la estuviese molestando solamente y se tratara de una broma. Cuando comprobó que lo decía en serio, el puchero en su boca apareció nuevamente.

—Entonces, ¿te gusto más así? —indagó nuevamente, acercándose nuevamente a mí. Odio las preguntas así pero me reía solamente para relajarme antes de responderle. Lo pensé detenidamente y ella me insistió con un suave empujón en un costado, si no respondía pronto, se vería como una negativa.

—Siempre me gustas. —dije y ella no dejó de molestarme en toda la noche con eso, recordándome todo el tiempo de mi respuesta.

Inoichi llegó cerca de la medianoche a sacarme de su casa con la cara cansada, no hizo mucho problema y se perdió en el segundo piso a donde estaba la habitación principal. Tanto Ino como yo pensamos en lo mismo, si el rubio estaba tan bebido que ni se había molestado en asegurarse que me retirado, no tenía por qué irme si confiaba ciegamente que ya lo había hecho. Cuando no escuchamos ningún ruido más proveniente del piso superior, nos propusimos subir las escaleras, pisando al mismo tiempo las tablas para dar la ilusión de ser sólo una persona. Para cuando pasamos a un lado de la pieza del viudo, una voz ronca resonó dentro e Ino se quedó helada de pronto.

—_¿El Inuzuka se fue?_ —cuestionó encerrado y la rubia aguantó la risa delatora.

—¡Sí, papá! —respondió con la voz obediente y me contagió la tentación de risa. Se escuchó un gruñido más y pareció que se durmió, puesto que fue lo único que dijo en toda la noche.

Dejamos que entrara Akamaru a la habitación femenina y cerramos con llave. Nos limitamos a sólo hacer señas y gestos, dado que estábamos a punto de las carcajadas si llegábamos a abrir la boca. Akamaru optó por dormir en la alfombra aunque acostumbraba a dormir sobre la cama conmigo, mientras que yo me metía debajo de las sábanas con Ino. La cama era estrecha y temí que alguno de los dos se fuera de cabeza al suelo durante la noche si es que indagaba por más espacio, pero la rubia se las ingenió para dormir encima mío sin apoyar todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo y dormimos así un par de horas. Debo admitir que ahora requiero de más espacio para dormir cómodo pero en esas primeras instancias, la libertad de movimiento no era prioridad. Tampoco descansé lo suficiente puesto que estaba vigilando la claridad de la madrugada para irme una vez estuviera amaneciendo y no levantar sospechas de mi presencia.

Fue ella quien despertó al alba entre sueños y me pidió que me fuera. Me levanté como pude y busqué mis cosas por el tacto ya que no estaba del todo despierto y salí por la ventana junto a Akamaru. Hacía frío pero me sirvió para espabilar y le dije a Ino que la iría a ver durante la mañana, aunque nunca supe si realmente me había escuchado.

* * *

Di vueltas por la aldea hasta que dieron las 8 de la mañana y todas las tiendas comenzaban a abrir sus puertas. Con las pocas monedas que traía en los bolsillos al momento de que me echaron de mi propia casa, compré un desayuno pobre y me las ingenié para racionar las galletas para mí y Akamaru hasta el almuerzo, que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo conseguiría pero Ino siempre estaba ahí para salvarme con algo que pudiera sacar de su casa, claro que esa alternativa era siempre de las últimas que usaría, no quería ser una carga para la embarazada.

Ahora tenía que buscar un lugar para pernoctar durante la semana y buscar alguna misión fácil para conseguir un poco de dinero rápidamente, no podía seguir pensando que la casualidad fortuita que se había dado el día anterior con el papá de Ino podría repetirse y mucho menos cuando éste se enterara de que iría a ser abuelo.

Resolví ir a donde Iruka para que me diera una misión, ojalá de un rango bastante bajo que me diera tiempo para ir a ver a Ino ese mismo día y una extraña sensación de desesperación me derribó el ánimo. Si iba a mendigar por poco todos los días para sobrevivir, poco me agradaba esta situación de ser padre y ya me empezaba a caer el peso del castigo que me había impuesto mamá. Tenía que buscar algo mejor y mucho más estable.

Un _jounnin_ distinto me recibió en el mesón del _lobby_, miré a todas partes y se apoderó de mí una timidez estúpida.

—¿Iruka? —cuestioné sobre el paradero del moreno. El aludido me miró estricto y negó con la cabeza.

—Está enfermo. ¿Qué necesitas? —espetó de vuelta, bruto.

—Estaba preguntándome, cómo le hago para postular a un departamento en el complejo para veteranos. —dije sin mucha determinación y un titubeo tremendo. El hombre se sonrió con satisfacción al escucharme hablar, algo en mí me repetía constantemente la parte de _para veteranos_. Me sentí realmente estúpido.

—Tienes que ser veterano para postular. —dijo como divertido. Hice una mueca molesta y cuando me estaba disponiendo a irme, derrotado como estaba siendo acostumbrado, el hombre estricto me extendió una forma. —Tienes que llenar esto, muchacho. Debes completar 3 meses de servicio a la aldea para conseguir el título de capitán y sólo así, puedes postular a tu departamento. ¿Cuál es tu rango?

—Jounnin, señor. —respondí esperanzado y me encaramé sobre el escritorio para llenar la forma casi con desesperación, el hombre asintió calladamente mientras me observaba escribir sobre el papel. Una vez que terminé, la extendí y él la dejó en un archivo para que se empolvara, me sentía como si le hubiese vendido mi alma al diablo. Ahora la aldea tenía mi permiso de llamarme a cualquier misión y mi tiempo ya no era de mi pertenencia, sabía que Ino se enojaría cuando supiera mi nuevo dueño pero a fin de cuentas, lo hacía por ella y por la cría.

—Soy el capitán Namiashi Raidô, niño, y soy tu nuevo superior. No me gustan las impuntualidades. —recalcó el jounnin a cargo y me entró un escalofrío, ahora sólo faltaba un techo y empezaría mi condena.

* * *

Casi corrí a la florería de los Yamanaka para encontrarme con Ino, estaba extrañamente feliz después del _shock_ inicial de la venta de mi tiempo. Nunca antes había hecho algo difícil puesto odiaba tener que comprometerme enserio y prefería muchas veces optar por lo sencillo y de poca remuneración a embarcarme en algo realmente complicado. Sé que suena del estilo del Nara pero gusto de mi tiempo libre. Hice sonar la campanita de la tienda con violencia y la busqué con ansiedad por la tienda pero casi me dio un paro cardíaco cuando vi con quién estaba. Mamá era la que hablaba e Ino estaba gacha más pálida que un papel.

—Kiba. —me dijo la rubia y pareció aliviarse, le sonreí como pude y me acerqué a ellas con nerviosismo. Akamaru fue directo a donde estaba la matriarca de nuestro clan y le lamió las manos, obediente.

—Que oportuno que apareciste, Kiba. —dijo mamá y no supe qué decir. Estos constantes enfrentamientos con nuestros padres irían a matarnos un día de estos. —Estaba hablando con Ino desde hace un rato. Me comentó que no le han avisado a Inoichi de la situación.

—¿Dónde está él? —pregunté asustado, Ino negó con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que dada la oportunidad, mamá podría decirle sin tacto que Ino estaba esperando un hijo si es que apareciera por la puerta.

—Está en el cuartel de espionaje y tortura, no saldrá de allí hasta la noche. —respondió la rubia y respiré más aliviado. Mamá no se aguantó las ganas de seguir hablando.

—Muy bien, se lo dirás esta noche. —dijo ella y tanto Ino como yo híper ventilamos asustados.

—No, no, no. No puedo decirle aún, me da mucho miedo. —dijo Ino al borde del colapso y me miró en busca de ayuda. Fruncí el ceño, en alguna instancia teníamos que decirlo.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Casi tres meses. —respondí en lugar de Ino y mamá me miró extrañada.

—No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que sea notorio, Ino, tres meses es mucho. —dijo mamá algo enfadada más por lo que me demoré en contarle que por el embarazo en sí, Ino se encogió de hombros culposa y me desesperé, mamá no conocía la cortesía y estaba adivinando que la florista estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar desde que llegó a la tienda. —¿Has ido al médico? —la rubia negó con la cabeza con suavidad, temerosa de contestar. —Les daré un plazo, niños. Si me entero que Inoichi no sabe cumplido ese tiempo, se lo diré yo misma. Mientras tanto, irán al médico, ¿está claro?

Asentimos rígidamente y mamá me miró entonces con curiosidad severa. Estaba tan enojada que su voz salió más bien gutural.

—¿Y tú? —me cuestionó y no supe a lo que se refería. —Me imagino que conseguiste empleo.

—Me postulé para capitán, dentro de poco tendré mi propio departamento, señora. —le dije como obediente y ella sonrió satisfecha. Ino me miró pasmada.

—¿Hiciste qué?

* * *

Nota: Y bien, ¿les gustó? A mí sí :) Agradecimientos especiales a mis queridos reviewers, son lo que me anima a seguir :D Estamos llegando al climax, se complica la vida para los futuros padres. Saludos, RP.

PD: ¿Se nota que me encanta Raidô? Lo incluí en la historia pero no le daré mucha importancia xD sólo lo quería recordar.


	6. El plazo de Tsume

**Musa**

**6**

"**El plazo de Tsume"**

No vi a Kiba durante los días que le siguieron y me sentí la gorda más desgraciada del universo. Con la sentencia que me había dado Tsume me puse ansiosa y devoraba secretamente los dulces que ocultaba papá en su gaveta para las _visitas_. Como casi nunca llegaban personas a la casa, la gaveta siempre estaba llena y cada vez que me encontraba sola en casa, desesperaba. Había desarrollado un inusual interés por las naranjas y agradecí que fuera una fruta en vez de una fritura, al punto que al maní que estaba algo más crecido lo apodé como _naranjita_. Era el nombre clave y con Kiba hablábamos del tema frutal en público sin que alguien sospechara algo. Claro que Kiba ya no me frecuentaba como esperaba que lo hiciera, el insistente llamando del lobby me tenía exasperada y por unos momentos pensé que podría ser una excusa para dejar mi mórbida figura a causa del asco.

Lloré incontables veces en el regazo de Sakura al ser sólo ella que sabía del tema de _naranjita_. Ella me calmaba diciéndome que eran las hormonas hablando por mí pero a esas alturas ya poco me importaba escucharla, según mi propio punto de vista, mi vida terminaba al decirle a papá que tendría a _naranjita_ por nieto o nieta. Quizás se enfadaría tanto conmigo que me desterraría a un pueblucho de segunda a la espera de que la fruta naciera y entonces, volvería a la aldea triunfante con el retoño en brazos, diciendo que era un primo lejano que había quedado huérfano y que nos haríamos cargo de él, registrando a papá como el padre legal de _naranjita_. Aunque la idea se me hacía añeja y poco moderna, el ascua me tenía inventando disparates y la soledad, convirtiéndome en una loca sin remedio. Una loca preñada.

Esa locura entre mareos y antojos secretos, se curaba una vez Kiba aparecía por la puerta. Generalmente llegaba con algún regalo entre las manos, eternamente orgulloso de que estuviera ganando dinero de una manera más trabajosa y remunerada, pero casi siempre sus presentes eran comestibles. Las primeras veces las aceptaba con cierto rechazo, quería mantener la compostura de señorita equilibrada, pero a la tercera y cuarta vez mi olfato se había vuelto más fino y me revolvía los sentidos hasta el punto de inducir el hambre cuando en realidad no lo tenía. Después venía el arrepentimiento de comer tanto cuando no lo necesitaba y me torturaba pensando que el chocolate amargo se me iba acumulando en las nalgas en forma de celulitis.

Kiba sólo se reía de mí y me consolaba diciendo que estaba exagerando aunque reconocía que si llegara a suceder lo que yo tanto profetizaba, no estaría del todo triste. Llegué a pensar que lo hacía para hacerme subir de peso pero la voz de la razón apareció en el fondo de mi cabeza y me gritó con furia el hecho que estaba pasando por alto, Kiba era un hombre y no era muy creativo al momento de hacer un regalo y los dulces son más que sencillos de pensar, además de que la gran gama de posibilidades le permitían variar el presente para que no me aburriera.

Por supuesto, papá no pasó por alto esa nueva actitud que tenía Kiba y de la gran cantidad de envolturas coloridas que descubría en la basura, mostrándose bastante sorprendido cuando le comenté que estaba postulándose para capitán y por primera vez en todos esos meses, lo vi entusiasmado con la idea de que fuera mi novio. Algo que sumaba muchos puntos con él, era la proyección y la responsabilidad, y Kiba no las tenía al principio de nuestra relación.

Comenzó a ser más amigable con el chico que pocas veces podía escaparse para verme en la florería y cierta oportunidad, cuando me fui a la parte trasera del vivero a dejar unas gardenias, papá aprovechó para entablar una conversación con el Inuzuka.

—Ino me dijo que estás trabajando para ser capitán. —comenzó el rubio y cuando lo escuché, me apresuré para volver al mostrador. Kiba se mantenía estoico mirando la puerta esperando mi regreso y cuando se dio por aludido, sonrió ligeramente y asintió. —Es difícil a tu edad pensar en eso. Me imagino que debe haber un motivo de tu decisión. —adivinó papá y casi me quedé calva de la impresión. Como estaba torpe por el peso de más llegué justo para la parte final y vi por la expresión de Kiba que estaba por confesarse, había trazas de culpabilidad en sus ojos afilados y una inmensa carga sobre sus hombros. Pero aparecí antes.

—¡Papá! No hay más abono. —dije tan fuerte como pude y el espía pronto se desconcentró, y partió al mercado con desesperanza, si sus gardenias se marchitaban o perdían luminosidad, su ánimo también lo haría.

Tanto yo como el chico nos quedamos en silencio incómodo y Kiba de pronto suspiró desesperado. Estuvo a punto de delatarnos y eso nos arruinaría todos los días que venían. Me disculpé por mi arrebato por que sabía que entre más tiempo pasaba, más grande se hacía el problema y el plazo de Tsume se comenzaba a terminar.

Poco después me llevó al departamento que le habían asignado. Estaba en los pisos más altos y yo hacía esfuerzos enormes para mantenerme aparentemente calmada cuando tenía el corazón palpitándome hasta en los ojos por el cansancio de preñada. Kiba me ofrecía descansar cada dos pisos pero yo, orgullosa, no quería aceptar que estaba fuera de forma y seguía subiendo escaleras. Sería como una forma de bajar los kilos de sobra, pensaba yo.

Su departamento no era amplio pero a falta de muebles, lo parecía. Tenía el colchón sobre el suelo y apenas unas sábanas encima, la ropa la tenía sobre una silla que servía de decoración y al mismo tiempo, mesa de noche. Era un inicio pobre pero funcionaba, era el único lugar donde éramos libres de hacer lo que se nos diera la gana y Kiba no se molestaba en ocultar el deseo que aún sentía por mí, desde la noche que habíamos creado a _naranjita_. El problema era que me había vuelto pudorosa al grado de que fuera una tortura bañarme y verme el abdomen inflado como si me hubiese tragado un melón entero. Ahora era visible y mis pechos estaban llenándose de leche paulatinamente y estaban algo más grandes. Me sentí voluptuosa y deforme, aunque Kiba estuviera más entusiasmado de verme desnuda que cuando estaba delgada y hermosa.

—¿Me podrías hacer un favor? —dije de pronto, Kiba suspiró, estaba tan cansado que mi voz lo traía de vuelta al mundo real cuando quería dormir. Estuvo todo el día de turno, durante toda una semana, y la tarde que tuvo libre, me invitó a su departamento para descansar junto a él, puesto que resultaba más fácil tenerme cerca y descansar que hacerlas por separado.

—Depende, ¿me tengo que levantar? —me dijo con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Sonreí culposa y algo molesta por su comentario, ni yo misma entendía las mezclas de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

—Por supuesto que no. —dije algo molesta. Ya habíamos comido algo instantáneo y se recostó en la cama para dormir antes de tener que irme a dejar a mi casa entrada la noche, a eso de las diez de la noche. Como yo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo puesto que sólo cumplía turnos cortos en la florería e impartía pocas horas a la semana clases en la academia, estaba descansada como por dos años, muy a diferencia de Kiba, y no pegué un ojo en toda esa tarde. Me entretuve rizando su pelo castaño con los dedos y él, para dejarme tranquila me tomaba las manos con suavidad y me abrazaba por la espalda. Como ya estaba acostumbrada a sus muestras de cariño, su ahora estrategia para dejarme tranquila duró la primera hora. Ya me estaba aburriendo. —No hablemos de _naranjita_ cuando estemos solos.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. Es cuando podemos hacerlo, Ino. —dijo sorprendido de mi nueva locura.

—No quiero hacerlo, al menos por un tiempo.

—Como tu quieras. —respondió intranquilo y cerró los ojos otra vez, cuando se acomodó nuevamente para descansar, volvió a despegar los labios. —Sólo para que lo sepas, fuiste tú quien trajo el tema ahora.

Me reí por mi incoherencia y caí en cuenta que, no era que habláramos siempre de _naranjita_ estando solos, sino que yo no podía para de pensar en eso.

Para mi suerte, entramos en invierno y el frío gélido me daba la excusa perfecta para andar tapada de pies a cabeza. Comencé a usar el uniforme oficial de la Hoja por primera vez y me sentía como un tarro sin curvas, pero era lo único que me iba disimulando la subida de peso. Seguía impartiendo clases en la academia y me sorprendía que no me llamaran a alguna misión especial, aunque lo agradecía, el ritmo lento que había tomado mi vida me servía para aparentar. Lo único que iba extrañando era a mi cómplice, entre más iba pasando el tiempo, más lo solicitaban y los ratos libres los usaba para descansar. Tiempo para mí ya no iba quedando pero disimulaba, era fuerte y no lo necesitaba, aunque a veces me deshidratara llorando en la noche cuando papá estaba durmiendo.

* * *

Como si no tuviera noción del tiempo, me dirigí a la florería a cambiar de turno con papá para que éste pudiera cumplir con sus jornadas en el Cuartel de Espionaje y Tortura, sin darme cuenta realmente que ese día se terminaban los momentos de aparente tranquilidad ya que el plazo llegaba a su término. Mucho tiempo después supe que la mamá de Kiba estaba consciente de que no tenía las agallas de enfrentar a papá y que estaba segura que la emisaria de aquella noticia nefasta sería ella. Cuando me anuncié en la tienda al son de las campanas de viento puestas en la puerta, no tuve más remedio que adentrarme a la florería con los pies convertidos en dos piezas de plomo. Tsume acababa de terminar de hablar con papá que estaba más pálido que una tiza y me miró con los ojos desorbitados, completamente incrédulo.

—¿Dónde está Kiba? —preguntó mi flamante suegra y yo negué con la cabeza ligeramente, tan muda como había quedado papá. Luego traté de zafarme del nudo en la garganta para que mi respuesta lo dejara lo mejor parado posible y papá no lo sintiera como un descarado.

—Lo han llamado del lobby, estuvimos juntos hasta hace poco. —dije con la garganta apretada y de mi pecho salió un sollozo pero sin lágrimas. Estaba tratando de mantenerme en calma y no enloquecer al frente de los futuros abuelos.

—¿Es cierto, Ino? —me cuestionó el rubio con la mente alborotada con posibles mentiras y verdades de lo que pudiera estar pasando, quizás lo que la loca matriarca del clan canino estaba diciendo era un disparate que se le había ocurrido, o quizás no era así. No lo sabía realmente, tampoco me estaba creyendo el cuento de que estaba encinta, sólo notaba el considerable aumento de peso pero no había sentido movimiento dentro de mí, no sabía si lo que tenía alojado en el cuerpo era una criatura viva y no un revoltijo de comida producto de una ansiedad extraña. Asentí con los ojos secos y el rubio me analizó con curiosidad.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de mi cambio de cuerpo, de mis ansiedades y mis piernas cansadas? Quizás estaría pensando que no era el mejor padre por que pecaba de despistado. Tampoco me había hablado de los hombres, ni de sus diferencias con nosotras, cosa que me parecía inútil por que yo ya las conocía charlando con mis conocidas, aun cuando no había medido las consecuencias cuando le di ese abrazo caliente a Kiba, entregada y cegada.

Tsume decidió que era momento de ella para retirarse, era natural que Kiba no me advirtiera de su llegada por que su relación con su madre estaba muy rota y no se veían desde que había dado su ultimátum. La vi retirarse y caminar a la esquina desde las ventanas y me encogí de brazos cabizbaja. Aunque papá pensara que la culpa en todo el asunto la tenía solamente él, yo no terminaba de convencerme que no era más que yo la pecadora y ardería en el infierno por mis malas costumbres y haberle manchado el apellido a papá.

—Lo único que lamento es que no me hayas contado en cuanto lo supiste. —comenzó papá arrepentido y sentí que el mentón me tiritaba sin control. —Sólo quiero ayudarte. —confesó con la voz quebradiza.

Como era de esperarse, el rubio no fue a su turno en el cuartel y a la mañana siguiente vinieron unos emisarios a entregar un furioso mensaje de parte de los superiores pero papá no le dio importancia. Le dije lo que tenía en mente, irme lejos de la villa a tener el crío y volver flamante, con el cuerpo compuesto para aplacar los secreteos de los vecinos y papá me respondió con un no rotundo. Según él, la mejor manera de callar a los habladores era pasear delante de ellos con la frente en alto y no pudo sacarme de casa a caminar si no era realmente necesario. Tampoco me permitió usar el uniforme oficial por que decía que me estaba afeando y me vestí de civil para recuperar la gracia que naturalmente tenía.

El mismo día que vinieron los edecanes a reprenderlo, fue a la oficina de mis superiores para excusarme de cualquier actividad que me forzara demasiado, aceptando abiertamente que estaba embarazada y así, sólo me tuve que preocupar de la academia y de la tienda. ¿Dónde estaba Kiba? No tardó en aparecerse por la florería sin tener la idea de que ya estaban todos al tanto de la situación y al verme como civil, realzando la figura de zapallo en vez de ocultarla, no hizo más que sonreír ante la impresión. Traté de sonreír también cuando me extendió el nuevo regalo que traía en las manos, más fino y más chico, por que lo lujoso siempre viene en pequeñas cantidades. En cambio, miré a todas partes en busca de papá que se había perdido momentáneamente en la parte trasera de la tienda en busca que una vasija vistosa para su nueva adquisición, una flor importada.

—Hola, Kiba. —dije nerviosa pero el chico no se dio por aludido y en cambio, se me acercó emocionado.

—Te ves muy bonita. —dijo y se sentó a un lado mío detrás del mesón. No pude evitar sonreírle y le di las gracias, pensé que nada malo nos podía pasar, hasta que papá hizo su aparición en la parte visible de la tienda y nos miró serio a mí y luego a Kiba. Desesperé y el chico se levantó del asiento con rapidez, extendió la mano con respeto y dijo: —Buen día, señor.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, muchacho. —respondió de vuelta y Kiba supo enseguida lo que temía. Luego, el rubio se dirigió a mí, tenía la intención de platicar con el chico a solas por lo que me quiso fuera de la tienda. —Ino, no hay más abono, ve al mercado.

Por supuesto que sabía que había abono, había llegado el último encargo durante la mañana, así que me levanté pesadamente del mostrador y salí fuera, a sentarme en una banca a pleno sol y me quedé ahí durante la media hora que se demoraron en hablar. Esta acalorada cuando Kiba salió de la florería con la cara sin vida y saltón, quise acercarme y él se apresuró a aproximarse, manteniéndome sentada. Me acarició el mentón suavemente y me prometió que me volvería a visitar al día siguiente, que ya no le quedaba tiempo y se despidió brevemente.

—Espera, ¿qué ocurrió? —pregunté alarmada y papá salió de la tienda para ver qué era lo que me demoraba tanto, nos miró expectantes. El chico forzó una sonrisa y me negó con la cabeza.

—Nada importante. —y se fue.

Lo miré hasta que desapareció de mi vista, luego, me dirigí a papá con cautela aunque eso no quitara el hecho de que estaba furiosa. Lo interrogué, qué era lo que le había dicho.

—Todo lo que tenía que decirle. —respondió simplemente. —Que ya estés encinta no significa que podrán hacer lo que les de la gana, son niños.

Básicamente lo que papá le había dicho al chico era que no podía volver a estar conmigo a solas en casa ni podía ir a su departamento. Las visitas sólo serían de día y que ni pensara en casarse conmigo una vez que _naranjita_ naciera. Para él, el amor entre adolescentes no era más que un alborote de hormonas y lo que sentíamos por el otro, no era más que el instinto que se estaba despertando en nosotros. No quería que arregláramos un error, cometiendo otro, dijo. También dijo que no se sabía lo que iría a pasar con _naranjita_ una vez que naciera, el que hayamos mezclado los clanes sin pensarlo había abierto un debate: ¿qué clan debería quedarse con la criatura? Si se decidía que uno de nosotros tenía que dejar nuestro clan para unirse al otro o si se formaba otro completamente nuevo, eso lo decidiría un consejo conformado por miembros de los dos clanes y un mediador que velara por el orden.

Aunque papá me mantuviera informada de todas las sesiones, poco sabía de la decisión final de todo el asunto.

* * *

Me sentí como animal de zoológico cuando comprendí que la florería se llenaba de clientes curiosos y no precisamente por las flores de la estación otoñal. Las opiniones estaban divididas, había quienes me trataban cordialmente en mis fugaces idas al exterior, fuera de la tienda. Otros simplemente me evitaban, una embarazada era difícil de tratar, especialmente una adolescente, quizás la bolsa se me reventaría mientras hablaba con ellos o qué se yo lo que se les pasaba por la mente. Kiba, en tanto, era el incógnito. Aunque lo vieran pasear conmigo por las tardes para hacerme caminar y oxigenar mi sangre, algo que papá siempre estaba presionando, no sabían a ciencia cierta si era o no el padre de la criatura. Lo miraban como un ejemplo, se había quedado con la chica fácil aún cuando le había sido infiel con otro, decían las chismosas señoras de las tiendas vecinas. Muy bien, Kiba, te felicito. Me embarazaste y quedaste como el bueno de la película.

—Están mirándonos. —lloriqueaba cuando veía a los curiosos y Kiba chasqueaba la lengua.

—No lo están haciendo. Estás paranoica. —mentía y me instaba a seguir caminando.

—Quizás no debí venir, el _lobby_ debe estar repleto a esta hora. —dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y me quedaba parada, y que a su vez, él también lo hiciera. Kiba rió.

—¿Desde cuándo estás así? Pensé que sólo había una Hinata en la aldea, solías ser más segura. —dijo y yo fruncí el ceño. —Las señoras del mercado me siguen creyendo psicópata cuando voy allá y eso lo conseguiste solamente con un grito.

—Ahora es distinto, Kiba. —murmuré y volteé la cabeza con desgano, Kiba sonrió.

—Yo lo veo igual. —y siguió caminando.

Como si fuera pitonisa, el _lobby_ estaba lleno y la sensación térmica era de unos grados más arriba que afuera. Me sentí fuera de lugar, mucho tiempo atrás estaba trabajando como _chunnin_, ahora sólo era una civil común y corriente. Me imaginé un futuro cercano, cocinando, planchando y criando. Kiba sólo estaría unas horas en casa para ver cómo crecía _naranjita_ y la Yamanaka que había sido era absorbida por el clan canino. No quise pensar que ese podía ser más que una visión y me rehúse. Estaba decidida a conservar mi apellido y mi rango, quizás optaría por el examen para subir a _jounnin_ una vez que diera a luz. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento y Kiba no pasó por alto mi incoherente felicidad.

Me tomó de una mejilla y tan brusco como podía ser, me acercó a su rostro y pegó sus labios en la mejilla opuesta. No pude evitar sobresaltarme a su arrebato y lo miré como tonta unos momentos. Claro que se alejó tan rápido como su espontáneo beso y me quedé sola en medio de la estancia mientras Kiba hacía el largo papeleo para salir de sus obligaciones por el día. Suspiré, para lo único que había ido era para esperar, por lo que me devolví unos pasos hasta llegar a unos asientos vacíos y reposé en silencio, buscando con la mirada algo para leer, una revista o un reporte, todo servía.

—Buen día, Ino. —me alarmó una voz desde mi frente y levanté la cabeza con lentitud, no quería encontrarme con nadie en mi trayecto al _lobby,_ ni de vuelta. Traté de sonreír cuando vi a mi superiora, Shizune-sempai, la que me supervisaba en mi _ninjutsu_ médico.

—Buen día, _sensei_. —dije de vuelta y me contorsioné de manera que la panza de preñada no se notara en demasía. Ella sonrió ante mi conducta pero su condición de médico la hacía impasible en cuanto a mi embarazo de seis meses. Me preguntó acerca de mi estado y cómo me estaba sintiendo últimamente, si es que la iría a visitar dentro de los próximos días para un nuevo control médico. Me reí un poco, sólo ella y Sakura sabían el sexo de _naranjita_, ya que Kiba se había puesto histérico en cuanto nos dieron la posibilidad de conocerlo y decidió no saber, pensé que sería porque aún no quería asimilar nuestra situación pero no lo culpaba, yo tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Shizune-sensei, le quería preguntar algo.

—Adelante, Ino. —respondió ella sonriente, Tonton gruñó un poco. Shizune la dejó en el suelo y fue entonces cuando hablé otra vez.

—Me estaba preguntando si pudiera inscribirme en los próximos exámenes para subir de rango, me gustaría ser _jounnin_. —dije simplemente y ella se sobresaltó. Los exámenes _jounnin_ eran un tanto menos numerosos que los _chunnin_ y se hacían en grupos pequeños, tomando en cuenta el número de misiones tomadas como _chunnin_. Según mi opinión, ya contaba con los requisitos suficientes para serlo y pensarían que era simplemente para darle una mejor vida a Naranjita, y en cierta medida lo era, puesto que no quería quedarme haciéndolas de ama de casa sólo por haberme embarazado.

—¿No crees que no estás en las condiciones para hacer los exámenes, Ino? —me dijo mi superiora como tratando de cambiar el tema y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Eso lo tengo en mente. Tengo seis meses aún pero no planeo darlos ahora, puedo esperas tres o cuatro más. No quiero perder mucho tiempo, _sensei_.

—No creo que tengas mucho tiempo libre en tres o cuatro meses, ¿qué te parecen seis? Hablaré con Tsunade-sama para que te de las indicaciones como corresponde, Ino, no hay necesidad de apresurarse, aún eres joven.

—No lo entiende, debo hacerlo. —dije con la misma determinación que obligó a Kiba a convertirse en capitán, si mi vida había cambiado de esa manera tendría que ser para bien, o terminaría maldiciendo el día en que _naranjita_ había aparecido.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Después de mucho tiempo, he aquí el penúltimo capítulo de Musa, ¿ahora ya entienden por qué se llama Musa? Si no lo saben aún, es por que inspiró a Ino y a Kiba a hacer algo por sus vidas, más grande de lo que ellos esperaban hacer.:) Espero que les haya gustado pero antes de irme, les dejaré un concurso jaja Ojalá lo tomen en cuenta puesto que me imagino que sólo una persona atinará a participar xD Esperemos que no sea así... Bueno, aquí va: Pónganle un nombre y género a naranjita, es su decisión :D Elegiré la mejor proposición, esto bajo mi percepción.

Gracias por haber leído hasta acá, por sus comentarios, los quiero mucho y espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un año nuevo topísimo, si es que no alcanzo a actualizar antes del 31. RP.


	7. Clanes

**Musa**

**7**

**"Clanes"**

**

* * *

**

Me quedé bostezando en la fila para llevar los informes del día a Iruka y luego marcharme a mi departamento. Ese día no había visto a Ino pero no pareció molestarse, le había dicho que no iría a estar libre hasta muy tarde y así fue. Mi plan habría salido perfecto de no haberme encontrado con Kankuro en la torre del Hokage, me dijo que se iría dentro de las próximas horas y que necesitaba un trago antes de hacerlo. No soy bueno diciéndole que no a esas proposiciones y me tragué el sueño por lo menos por dos horas, era viernes, ¿quién me iría a molestar un sábado en la mañana? Ya dormiría luego.

Nos dirigimos a la taberna de siempre, a los mismos puestos de siempre, a un lado de la barra principal. Al parecer, las noticias de la Hoja llegaban muy rápidamente a la Arena, puesto que el marionetista ya estaba al tanto del embarazo de Ino pero no estaba seguro de quién era el padre. Sólo sabía que estábamos saliendo. Me reí más por hacer algo en lugar de parecer incómodo por el tema.

—Es mi hijo.—dije sin mucha fuerza y tomé un sorbo, estaba tan cansado que el licor se me subiría a la cabeza en un instante. Kankuro se sobresaltó.—O hija…

—No me estarás hablando en serio…—cuestionó incrédulo, negué con la cabeza en silencio.—Vaya, lo siento mucho. Podrías ir a la Arena uno de estos días.

Me contuve un nudo en la garganta, estaba seguro que no era angustia, más bien era una verborrea. Estaba a punto de decir un mar de estupideces de las que me arrepentiría luego, si es que Ino se llegara a enterar. Kankuro estaba despertando en mí a mi antiguo yo, ese que estaba cómodo con nada y a gusto sólo con Akamaru, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Estaba en una taberna, para eso existen, ¿no? Para hablar de lo que me molestaba y agrandar mis problemas para empatizar con el de la Arena.

—Estoy hasta el cuello, no puedo dejar de trabajar o el papá de Ino me matará.—dije tomando otro sorbo y Kankuro se rió por mi desgracia.

—Cada uno con sus problemas, no me gustaría estar en tus sandalias.

—A veces yo tampoco. —hubo una risa entre ambos y Kankuro me sirvió otro trago, estaba comenzando a deslenguarme pero no podía parar, estaba seguro de que quería mucho a Ino y a la fruta en camino, pero no podía decirlo sin que mi reputación bajara considerablemente.

—Ella era muy bonita…—dijo como si el embarazo la hubiera arruinado, quise decir _es_ pero no me salía, un cierre imaginario se apoderó de mis labios y me limité a contemplar mi reflejo en el licor denso, tenía ojeras infinitas.

Me dio un escalofrío, de esos que te dan cuando hay alguien observándote detenidamente y decidí voltear. Inoichi estaba unos puestos más allá, junto a Shikaku y Choza, bebiendo como era de costumbre. Me observaba con un semblante serio y desaprobador, en cuanto lo enfrenté, sus ojos se hicieron una delgada línea de odio. Perfecto, ahora sí que no me aceptaría jamás y no estaba completamente seguro de que hubiese escuchado mi infortunada conversación con el marionetista. Definitivamente, no era mi mejor día e Ino se iría a enterar.

No me atreví ni siquiera a aparecerme por la residencia florista, era demasiado tarde y apestaba a licor y cigarro. Inoichi se había quedado en la taberna a mi salida y me siguió con la mirada hasta que dejé de ser visible. Aun así, pasé por la vereda de enfrente de la casa de Ino como un psicópata y vi la luz apagada. Ino se estaba acostumbrando a dormir temprano y aunque su padre no estuviera en casa, no se me pasó por la cabeza llegar a abusar de la información que tenía. Seguí caminando, Akamaru apenas mantenía mi paso y caminaba cabizbajo y con la cola deprimida. No quería más que llegar a mi cama y fallecer sobre ella hasta la otra semana.

* * *

Casi con culpa me dirigí a la florería de manera extraordinaria. Claro, el papá de Ino podría pensar en que mi actitud no era más que la afirmación de todo lo que había ocurrido durante la noche. Imaginé que la rubia no me querría ver, puesto el espía me habría delatado con crueldad. Cada vez que pensaba en ese altercado, más me iba convenciendo de que incluso le había sido infiel. No era realmente verdad, quizás era la sensación de que la había traicionado al omitir, en vez de engañar. Como si no tuviera más que mala suerte, el florista cuarentón me atendió en la puerta, alargó una m mientras se bajaba las mangas de la camisa y supuse que estaría en pleno quehacer hogareño. Aclaré la garganta con la mirada baja y el rubio se adelantó unos pasos para salir de la puerta y juntarla un poco. Tragué saliva, si no hablaba pronto, el espía notaria mi miedo y eso me perjudicaría de sobremanera.

—Buen día, señor. —dije como siempre, extendiendo una mano para estrechar la suya. Bastó ese sencillo acto para alivianar el ambiente y que mi seguridad volviera renovada. No tenía nada que ocultar, cualquiera sale con amigos, incluso él.

—Buen día, chiquillo. —respondió educadamente y suspiró largamente como si no quisiera estar ahí conmigo, o en cualquiera otra situación. Fruncí el ceño. —No te voy a mentir, Kiba. Si pudiera prohibirle a Ino con quién puede o no estar, lo haría. Mezclar clanes nunca es grato, especialmente cuando tu clan ganó una técnica muy importante dentro de la aldea. —dijo en principio y me sentí infinitamente ofendido, su clan también había ganado una técnica muy especial pero al parecer, bajo su punto de vista, solamente los Nara y Yamanaka tenían técnicas netamente ninja. Traté de no enfadarme pero no pude evitar hacer una mueca fastidiada, no había dormido mucho y tenía resaca. —Francamente, ya no hay mucho qué hacer para remediarlo, ¿eh? No le diré a Ino que te vi anoche, sé que se enfadaría mucho contigo. No le demos ese disgusto. —dijo como comprensivo y después soltó una risa, que no duró mucho. —Las mujeres piensan que estamos veinticuatro horas al día pensando en ellas.

Asentí con una diminuta sonrisa y Akamaru ladró con la cola agitada. Luego, el espía puso sus manos en mis hombros y me sentí violento. Esperé con impaciencia el motivo de su acercamiento inusual.

—Creo que debemos llevarnos bien desde ahora en adelante, ¿no? Después de todo, mi pequeña nieta así lo querría.

—¿Nieta? —pregunté con alarma y el rubio se rió con satisfacción. Me palpó la cabeza como a un cachorro y se adentró en la casa, dándome luz verde a hacerlo también. Sin mucha oposición del abuelo, subí las escaleras con rapidez nerviosa, con Akamaru de cerca. Apenas escuché la voz de Ino respondiendo a mis golpes sobre su puerta, entré sin más miramientos, ella sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Kiba! Pensé que estarías descansando a esta hora, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó inocente y se me acercó con lentitud. La miré con los ojos bien abiertos y llegó a mi lado con curiosidad. Ya tenía cerca de ocho meses, por lo que ninguna fuerza humana lograba sacarla de la casa si no era estrictamente necesario. No planeaba mostrarse con el cuerpo deshecho hasta tenerlo compuesto otra vez, así que el viejo espía me permitía pasar tiempo en su alcoba, dadas estas situaciones extraordinarias.

—¿Es niña? —pregunté algo pálido y ella me miró con sorpresa, luego dio paso a una risa disminuida.

—Eso espero, ¿por qué preguntas? —preguntó extrañada por mis predicciones. Se le iluminó el rostro. —¿Quieres que sea niña también?

—No entiendo, tu padre dijo que iba a ser niña. —dije turbado, ya había corrido una película de imágenes imaginarias en mi cerebro como para acostumbrarme a la idea de un niño.

—Habrá entendido mal. —dijo, desilusionada. —Le dije que quería una niña, son más fáciles de tratar y más lindas. Vestirla sería muy divertido.

—Lo que quieres tú es una muñequita. —dije cruzándome de brazos y levantando una ceja sólo para molestarla. Ella bufó contrariada y me dio un palmetazo en un brazo. Me reí divertido y ella se ofuscó aún más. —Son bromas. —me excusé e Ino se fue a sentar en la punta de su cama, la seguí.

—¿Para qué viniste tan temprano, Kiba? —preguntó en cuanto recordó mi visita no acordada y traté de no verme nervioso o tendría que confesarme. Titubeé en un principio, no sabía cómo iría a salir de ésta.

Ino me echó de la casa con una voz sepulcral e infinitamente calmada, como si una ira gigantesca estuviera siendo reprimida y me fui sin decir algo coherente. Titubeante le dije que mi salida con Kankuro había sido del todo fortuita pero ya no me escuchó más, puesto que su primera impresión le decía que la había abandonado premeditadamente para salir a beber. No quise irme pero su aparente calma con el ceño fruncido me decía que podía abortar espontáneamente por la pura rabia y no me quedé a comprobarlo.

Cuando bajé las escaleras con los hombros tiesos, Inoichi me observó con curiosidad. Generalmente me quedaba por horas y esa visita me había tomado un par de minutos. No dije nada y me limité a salir cabizbajo. El espía me observó en completo mutismo y se encaminó escaleras arriba a la habitación de Ino para arreglarle el ánimo a su hija, por mi mala cara era evidente que había confesado mi crimen.

* * *

No me atreví a acercarme a la tienda de los Yamanaka por lo que restaba del día y el día que le siguió, sintiéndome intranquilo a toda hora. Los únicos momentos en los que dejaba de pensar en mi deslealtad—porque a esas alturas ya me había convencido que había engañado a la rubia—, eran cuando servía como capitán, haciendo misiones junto a veteranos cuarentones pero volvía a mis divagaciones mentales al momento de hacer el papeleo al caer la noche. Garabateaba sobre los rollos largo rato pensando cómo podía volver a ver a Ino sin ser descarado y aparecerme sin aviso en su casa, y terminaba con apuro con mis deberes cuando sentía el hocico de Akamaru en un brazo, clamando atención.

Al segundo día no lo soporté más y sin más rodeos irrumpí en la florería durante la tarde, cuando Ino bajaba desde del segundo piso para atender la tienda siempre escondiendo su preñez detrás del mesón de la caja. Estaba hojeando una revista y no levantó la mirada cuando entré haciendo sonar las campanas de la puerta, simplemente dando la bienvenida a la florería Yamanaka con el saludo a un cliente normal, común y silvestre.

Di zancadas hacia ella y esperé a que levantara la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se hicieron vidriosos y fruncí el ceño, más culpable no me podía sentir. Pronunció mi nombre en un suspiro y la calma se hizo nula cuando pegó un grito, me sentí feliz en mi apreciada rutina de insultos y reconciliaciones inflamadas.

—¡Cómo te atreves! No te apareciste en días, ¿cómo crees que me sentí? —dijo con el ánimo compuesto y por la ira canalizada supe que ya había olvidado lo de Kankuro, según ella, era más terrible mi ausencia que mi salida clandestina. —¿Qué haces? No te atrevas a acercarte, no te quiero cerca. Aléjate.

Me reí haciendo caso omiso a sus alegatos y violé el espacio privado detrás del mesón, destinado sólo a personal e Ino se levantó del asiento para alejarse de mí hasta que la arrinconé en la pared y no tuvo más escapatoria. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado como para ignorarme.

—¿Realmente me extrañaste? —dije hablando más bajo por la cercanía y para que ella bajara el volumen de sus gritos y hablara civilizadamente. Ino negó con la cabeza y puso una mano sobre mi pecho para que no siguiera avanzando pero tomé su antebrazo y lo doblé suavemente para que me permitiera acercarme. Me golpeó con el puño del otro brazo e hice lo mismo que antes, acercándome a su rostro con la brusquedad que me caracterizaba y ella se mordió los labios como si se tratara de la comisura de la boca de una anciana y movió la cabeza lado a lado para evitar mi saludo forzado. Terminé abrazándola para que dejara de moverse y el beso de saludo se lo di en la clavícula.

—¿Y tú me extrañaste, Kiba? —dijo en cuanto se tranquilizó y el enojo se le fue esfumando, me acarició la cara y me abrazó cariñosamente.

—No. —dije con burla y ella frunció el ceño. Me arrancó un mechón de pelo con rabia pero bastó para que se le pasara y volvió a sentarse detrás del mesón satisfecha al escuchar mi quejido tan estridente como sus gritos. Puso sus codos sobre la madera y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, esperando mi próximo asalto y solamente me digné a sentarme en su silla, poniendo mis manos sobre sus caderas haciendo que se levantara un poco y luego la incité a que se sentara sobre mi regazo. Al principio Ino se resistió un poco pero terminó por permitirme ese pequeño capricho, gorda o no, me daba igual—Sakura me dijo que te querías hacer _jouunin_. ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? Sabes que te puedo mantener después. —dije convencido que eso era algo que siempre sueñan las mujeres, cásate con alguien con dinero es algo que siempre se aconsejaban. No vi lo malo de mi comentario cuando la rubia me fulminó con la mirada severamente ofendida.

—Dime, por favor, que me estás molestando. —dijo tiesa de furia y le regalé un silencio. Como negar mi desafortunado comentario era muy falso preferí no decir nada por si cambiaba el tema. Pero no lo hizo. —Ser una mantenida no es el sueño de nadie, Kiba. Te pones fea. Mi hijita tendrá una madre joven e independiente.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura que es niña? —le pregunté con una ceja levantada, seguro de que no había hablado con Sakura ni con Shizune para que le revelaran el género.

—Porque es el plan, Kiba. —me respondió la enloquecida Ino. Me reí a carcajadas y ella me dio una palmada en el hombro. —Lo es, estoy segura. Es mi musa, de lo contrario me quedaría _chunnin_. Tengo que pagar el doble ahora, por las dos.

* * *

Era mi día libre después de un mes sin descansos de menos de un par de horas y dormí toda la mañana y toda la santa tarde. Desperté entrada la noche cuando Akamaru quiso salir a estirar las patas, como no podía negarme a algo así me levanté como sonámbulo mientras que el can me seguía por todo el departamento con la cola feliz, incitándome con golpes con el hocico y ladridos para que me apurara. Tomé las llaves y apagué las luces con los ojos cerrados, el paseo sería largo puesto que un perro de su tamaño necesitaba mucha energía que gastar y eso era algo que Hana siempre se encargaba de recordarme.

No recorrí mucho camino, estaba dispuesto a acercarme al bosque detrás del muro aunque fuera peligroso. Akamaru solía ser muy hiperactivo y asustaba a la gente que pasaba con movimientos bruscos, espacios vastos y despoblados me parecieron lo más prudente pero que a Choji se le dificultó la tarea de encontrarme. En las puertas se topó conmigo, estaba oscuro y fresco pero él venía sudado y con el asma de gordo que lo atacaba cuando se desesperaba haciendo un ejercicio físico.

—Tienes que venir conmigo. Ahora. —dijo en cuanto pudo volver a hablar, me puse las manos en los bolsillos, aburrido. ¿Me habrían llamado del _lobby_?

—¿Qué sucede, Choji? Estoy ocupado. —expliqué sin querer parecer molesto pero no me resultó, el gordo se encogió de hombros.

—Verás, estuve con Ino hasta muy tarde, no pienses mal…—alcanzó a decir pero me era imposible sentirme celoso de él y menos cuando me pintaba una escena, nervioso. Me enfurecí cuando no se explicó rápido. —No me mires así, Ino creyó que se había orinado mientras caminábamos de vuelta a su casa…

—No quiero escuchar eso, Choji. Dime qué sucede. —dije al borde de la histeria y llamé a Akamaru con un silbido agudo, llegó en cuestión de segundos.

—No era orina. Está en el hospital dando a luz.

* * *

—¡Ino! —grité al dar con la puerta que me habían indicado y recibí de respuesta un siseo masivo. Me quedé parado en el umbral petrificado, la ansiedad me dejó ciego y no reconocí a nadie ahí. Pensé que me había equivocado de habitación hasta que escuché una voz moribunda en el centro de la habitación y divisé a la rubia con unos cables saliéndole de un brazo. Me encaramé torpemente encima de ella. —¿Qué es esto? —pregunté con miedo al señalarle los cables.

—Es suero, tonto. —dijo molesta y se pasó un paño húmedo en la cara mientras suspiraba trabajosamente.

No alcancé a hacer mucho, apenas me había instalado junto a la rubia y le tomaba la mano cuando me lo pedía, le daba hielo en la boca o simplemente pegaba la oreja en el colchón de su camilla y ella hacía lo mismo para mirarnos cuando estábamos muy aburridos de esperar su próxima dilatación. Estábamos en eso cuando una enfermera entró con nota en mano y buscó a Inoichi, vestido con lo que pudo sacar de la casa. Me miraron un tanto y me asusté, Hana estaba de misión y pensé que le habría pasado algo.

—Kiba, ven un poco, por favor. —dijo el rubio y me sacó de la pieza. No me atreví a preguntar por qué, sólo obedecí.—Hay una revuelta en las afueras de la aldea y están formando grupos en las inmediaciones para vigilar el muro.

—¿Por qué me está diciendo esto? —pregunté molesto, la vida era muy maldita conmigo.

—Tu escuadrón _jounnin_ te ha mandado a llamar, debes presentarte cuanto antes en la torre 5 sur del muro. —dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras me pasaba la nota confirmando todas mis dudas. La tomé con rapidez para leer el nombre del desgraciado que me sacaba por una estupidez en mi día libre y decía "de parte de la dirección de vigilancia de la aldea"

Maldije a la aldea de la gran puta que la parió.

Me devolví a la habitación seguido por Inoichi que se instaló el otro lado de la cama de Ino y ésta lo miró con extrañeza. Pegué mis labios a su frente y le dije que volvería en dos minutos, lo que según yo me iba a tomar hablar con mis superiores y arreglar el asunto de mi reemplazo. Ino estuvo en todo momento preguntando cuándo volvería y su padre siempre le respondía que venía en camino, así la mantuvo engañada todo el tiempo.

—Necesito un reemplazo, señor, es mi día libre. —le dije al capitán en cuanto me lo encontré camino a la muralla. El quemado me miró curioso.

—Me temo que los problemas no se toman días libres, muchacho.

—No entiende, mi hijo está por nacer. Necesito estar allá. —dije parándome en frente del tipo al que le llegaba sólo al hombro. El capitán Raidô resopló.

—Eso es bueno, defenderás con más rigor esta vez. —dijo y me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, comencé a alegar otra vez. Antes de reventarle los oídos de reclamos de mis derechos y explotación laboral, cedió.—Está bien, tendrás tu reemplazo, niño, pero no ahora, no puedo conseguir a un reemplazante de los árboles, te quedarás conmigo y Aoba hasta que nos manden uno.

* * *

Para cuando pasaron unas ocho horas ya estaba extenuado y no me imaginaba cuánto me estaba perdiendo en el hospital, lo único que esperaba era el relevo del superior Genma que no prestaba atención a mi necesidad de no estar ahí. Estaba asustado y extasiado, y seguro que después estaría apaleado si Ino daba a luz y yo no me encontraba ahí. Akamaru sintió mi sentimiento de huida y gruñó empáticamente, el capitán Aoba me miró curioso.

—¿Qué sucede, muchacho?.—preguntó y no supe cómo todavía no había corrido el chisme de Ino en el hospital. Me encogí de hombros.

—No debería estar aquí. Mi novia está en el hospital. —dije cabizbajo y el tipo de los anteojos se me acercó.

—¿Eres tú el que va a ser padre? —dijo de pronto y asentí, Aoba sonrió.—Ahora tienes algo por qué morir. Siéntete orgulloso.

No entendí por qué estaban tan fascinados por morir y dar la vida por, y seguir sirviendo como si nada. Se suponía que tenía que apoyar y dar la mano para que la asesine como le dé la gana, golpearme si lo quería y culparme de todos sus dolores, al menos eso se sabía por las películas. Las mujeres valoran que nos importe, ¿acaso no lo sabían estos cuarentones sin hijos?

Los segundos se me hacían minutos y los minutos horas, comencé a golpear rítmicamente el suelo con el pie y a estrujar mis manos entre ellas. Respirar se me hacía trabajoso y el tragar saliva me daba nauseas. El capitán Raidô apareció de su ronda por el perímetro y se puso a tomar agua detrás de mí. Me armé de coraje y me volteé hacia él.

—Solicito permiso para irme. —dije solamente mirando el piso y el mayor se aclaró la garganta, Aoba me miró extrañado, ¿cómo podía ser tan ansioso?, murmuró.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Ino. —me interrumpí. —Mi novia está dando a luz hace horas, debería estar allá con ella ahora. Tiene que dejarme ir.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Es tu novia la que está dando a luz, no tú. Ahora vuelve a trabajar, los verás cuando termines aquí. —dijo el capitán quemado, me estremecí en rabia. Así pensaba la gente como Neji pero sé que nunca seré un prodigio como él así que ni me preocupo. El deber era necesario pero había excepciones, y estaba dispuesto a dejar el deber por eso.

Para cuando Genma llegó, me fui raudo de vuelta a la villa. No alcancé ni a despedirme, cuando el de la aguja en la boca apareció en mi vista, me había montado sobre Akamaru y cuando saludó y pidió disculpas por el atraso, yo ya era una estela de humo en el aire.

* * *

No me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba agotado hasta que volví a la habitación que le habían asignado a la rubia. Tenía el corazón en la garganta y mis pies eran dos bloques de plomo que difícilmente me dejaban avanzar, cuando me había ido era muy entrada en la noche y ahora era de mañana, por lo que las cortinas estaban plegadas para no molestar a Ino con la luz excesivamente brillante y para que no chamuscara la piel sensible del recién nacido, aunque eso lo supe después porque aún pensaba que Ino estaba en trabajo de parto. Era joven y pensaba que el destino no me podía privar de la oportunidad de mi vida, el primogénito sólo se tiene una vez.

Ino estaba derrotada y llorando porque le dolía mucho el cuerpo y cuando me vio entrar, sucio y sudado, se incorporó de la cama de un salto y me espero con los brazos extendidos. Por supuesto que antes que ella se diera cuenta, yo ya tenía medio tramo recorrido entre su cama y la entrada, y nos quedamos abrazados por unos momentos que se me hicieron eternos. Ambos estábamos angustiados porque éramos niños teniendo niños, como tanto lo habría dicho Inoichi en su momento. Como aún tenía la panza de preñada no reparé en la pequeña cosita morada que yacía a un lado de la cama de Ino, en una versión mucho más pequeña de la camilla de la madre.

Ino me separo como pudo y me sentí como una lapa, observando con detenimiento la sala. Estaba Inoichi ahí mirando atento la situación junto a Shizune, quien habría atendido el parto y por último, Choji, que estuvo presente en el incidente del pipí. Luego llegaría la horda de familiares, amigos y amigos de los amigos. Solamente Hinata tuvo la decencia de llevar flores puesto que a los demás les producía una especie de problema existencial el regalarle flores a una florista pero eso es otro tema. Volvamos al importante, cuando descubrí la camilla ridículamente pequeña, claro que Ino me ayudó a encontrarla, haciéndome señas a su izquierda, supuestamente ella no podía hablar por no sé qué asunto de las heridas así que se abstuvo a gruñir en distintos tonos para darme a entender las cosas hasta que se aburrió de hablar cavernícola.

Debo admitir que el crío no me hizo mucha gracia el principio, estaba morado y arrugado, vistiendo una ropa de bebé con capucha de cerdito que Sakura le había dado a Ino cuando cumplió el séptimo mes de embarazo. Tuve la sensación que era hijo de Hana o incluso de mi madre, puesto no lo sentí como mi hijo, hasta que lo miré por segunda vez.

—Es un varón. —dijo de pronto la muda y el espía siseó para hacerla callar.

—Lo siento. —dije y creo que todos pensaron que iría a huír, a Ino se le abrieron los ojos, expectantes, y frunció el ceño. —Sé que querías una niña y te hice un niño.

* * *

Habían nacido seis críos esa noche pero sólo uno de ellos no tenía clan. Me pareció desgraciado el hecho que no podía darle mi apellido aunque quisiera hacerlo, a Ino poco le importaban mis tribulaciones. Se recuperó pronto de la decepción en cuando al sexo de la criatura y estaba con él en brazos tratando de abrirle los ojos con mimos y cosquillas en la nariz pero el chico simplemente lloraba sin mucha fuerza cuando su madre le aburría. Aún era muy temprano para saber el color del pelo puesto que aunque se viera claro, sólo se trataba de la pelusa de bebé que se iría a caer luego y quedaría calvo antes de salirle el pelo definitivo.

Ino esperaba que tuviera sus ojos ya que no le gustaban los míos para el chiquillo y venía Inoichi y le quitaba el bebé para cargarlo. Siempre pensaré que el viejo espía sería una buena abuela y mi madre un buen abuelo. Inoichi siempre había querido un niño y el crío no pudo haber venido con las mejores bolas, su abuelo lo iría a consentir en todo lo que podía, desde juegos a dulces y hasta trataría de reducirle los castigos que Ino trataba de imponerle. No fui partícipe en su crianza los primeros años, porque el rubio no nos dejó mudarnos juntos ni que me fuera a vivir con ellos hasta que fuimos mayores. Aun así habrían noches que me lo llevaba al departamento y los días en que Inoichi salía de misión, Ino se iba conmigo porque al viejo le daba pavor que se quedaran solos.

Mi madre, en cambio, no lograba dejarse abrazar y nunca la vi darle un mísero beso en la frente, como Hana solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño. Apenas tuvo edad para caminar lo llevaba a pasear a la calle sin más soporte que sus propias piernas y si se caía, que se levantara solo. Ella no quería mimados en la familia, decía.

El niño sin apellido sólo contaba con su nombre, _Ichirou_, hasta el día que su pelo comenzó a crecer y descubrimos una mata de pelo amarillo brillante. No había persona más feliz que Ino y corrió a decirme con Ichirou en brazos al _lobby_ donde me encontraba trabajando cuando notó las puntitas petrificadas salir de su cabeza, cuando ella me preguntó qué era lo que opinaba sólo me rasqué la cabeza. Me lo entregó y lo tomé en mis brazos. Los primeros años siempre habían sido una competencia para nosotros, averiguar quién era el que tenía más parecido a Ichirou era el premio.

—Lo detectaran fácilmente en las misiones de rastreo y reconocimiento. —murmuré preocupado y la rubia dio un respingo molesto. Le tapó los oídos al crío como si pudiera entendernos a los meses de nacido y me habló bajito.

—No puedo creer que ya estés pensando en eso. Mi pelo nunca me dio problemas, además, ¿quién dice que se va a dedicar a tu área? —me dijo entonces y yo me sobresalté. Esa misma tarde llegó un sobre sellado a mi departamento, simultáneamente, otro llegaba a la florería. Estaba firmado tanto por mi madre y por Inoichi, sólo sus nombres los reconocí y me salté todos los primeros párrafos para llegar al acuerdo, Akamaru se me acercó excitado y me recosté sobre el colchón que representaba mi cama.

—Inuzuka Ichirou. —leí con una sonrisa atónita, mi madre seguramente estaría eligiendo las hembras para cruzar con Akamaru y así engendrar el compañero de Ichirou, cuando estuviera mayor.

* * *

El consejo había acordado que Ichirou pasaría a ser del clan Inuzuka y aun siendo Yamanaka, no aprendería ninguna técnica mental para no contaminar al clan. Ino podía irse conmigo al clan si nos casábamos y constituir una familia corriente al tener la mayoría de edad pero no me siento capaz de hacerla renunciar a su familia y por lo mismo, nunca lo hicimos.

Cuando me fui a la florería a ver cómo le había caído la noticia a la rubia, me encontré con Ichirou llorando por un escándalo, Inoichi lo tenía en brazos y escuché ruido en el segundo piso. Ino había roto la carta en millones de pedacitos y lidiaba con un ataque de histeria. Tener que dar al niño a otro clan era como si se lo estuvieran quitando, aun cuando ella tenía la custodia completa. Se sintió traicionada por Inoichi que no tuvo más remedio que votar por el clan canino cuando se vio superado en cantidad de votos y para no tener que alargar la discusión otro par de meses más, dejando a su nieto bastardo por más tiempo.

Me acerqué lentamente a la cama donde estaba llorando y me senté en una orilla. Ella me ignoró, esa tarde odiaba a todo Inuzuka.

—Debes calmarte, estás haciendo llorar a Ichirou. —dije cuidadoso, no podía hacerle ver que estaba feliz por la decisión del consejo o me ganaría una enemiga.

—No quiero hablar contigo. Vete.

—No fui yo quien tomó la decisión, Ino, no tengo la culpa. —dije diplomático y la rubia sollozó suavemente. Traté de alivianar la situación y me puse a reír solo suavemente, Ino frunció el ceño con rareza sin querer dedicarme una mirada.—Ichirou se está pareciendo mucho a ti, es como si lo hubieras hecho sola.

—Eso no es cierto, tiene tu piel. Pobrecito. —dijo en modo de burla para molestarme, hacerme enfadar era su manera de vengarse. —¿A qué viene eso?

—Pienso que si se parece tanto a ti debe tener tus habilidades y si no me equivoco, será pésimo Inuzuka. —dije con una mano sobre la rodilla. Ino se incorporó y me miró por primera vez en todo ese rato. Me preguntó qué era a lo que quería llegar y sonreí sin muchos ánimos, acariciándole una mejilla a la florista. —Ichirou debería ser Yamanaka, Ino. Sé que es importante para ti y a mí me da igual, me conformo con que diga que es Yamanaka Ichirou, hijo de Inuzuka Kiba o me sentiré ofendido. —reí divertido e Ino me quiso otra vez. —Te dije que su pelo es muy llamativo.

—Sólo dices eso para parecer malo y no lo eres, nadie puede ser como Sasuke-kun. —dijo y puse mala cara.—Ichirou será como él, completamente un genio.

—Si quieres que termine en la cárcel y medio loco, adelante. —le grité de vuelta y comenzamos a pelear. Había renunciado a que Ichirou fuera de mi clan voluntariamente puesto que en su momento me pareció lo correcto, mamá se enojó conmigo por meses pero eso no me desalentaba. En cambio, Inoichi no supo cómo agradecerme el favor y es que le había parecido lo más maduro que había hecho en toda mi vida. Me preocuparía luego de enseñarle el _taijutsu_ necesario para que fuera decente en la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Para cuando Ino dio los exámenes para subir de rango, su cuerpo estaba compuesto completamente, había entrenado sin descanso hasta bajar hasta el último gramo de grasa que había acumulado los ocho meses y medio que duró su embarazo. Se despidió de la academia con mucha felicidad al tener un rango elevado para los requerimientos de la institución pero quiso volver cuando sintió que no le estaban impartiendo bien los ramos a Ichirou. La calmé diciéndole que todo lo que no podría aprender en la academia las tendría que aprender después y que era muy común, no todos nacíamos genios.

Nos mudamos con Ichirou al complejo de veteranos cuando Ino cumplió veintiuno e Ichirou tenía cuatro años. Le costó acostumbrarse a tenerme cerca todos los días y al abuelo lejos. Lloró por la ausencia del viejo que lo malcriaba, unas semanas y luego se acostumbró, me sentí angustiado por las preferencias pero no dije nada, era normal. Con Ino no fue fácil tampoco, nos enfrentábamos todos los días puesto que ella también estaba algo malcriada pero nos poníamos de buenas tan rápido como nos poníamos a pelear. Ella se fue a trabajar al cuartel de tortura y espionaje como siempre se adivinó, como su padre, manteniendo sus jornadas en la tienda familiar. Yo era líder de un escuadrón de rastreo y reconocimiento bajo la atenta mirada de Ichirou, quien no entendía por qué tenía que romperse la cabeza aprendiendo unas técnicas que no servían en combate cuando le gustaba ensuciarse afuera.

—Porque así es el clan, aburrido. —decía yo e Ino me pegaba en las costillas. Después lloriqueaba silenciosa.—Digo, así son las cosas, hijo. Tienes que formarte y practicar, luego podrás aprender una técnica muy avanzada que tu abuelo usa mucho. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—_Shinranshin_. —dijo la espía y asentí, tratando de sonar muy convencido para hacerlo entender. Me miró expectante, luego a Ino y se encogió de hombros. Anunció que iría a jugar afuera y gritó "Vamos, Akamaru" para que lo acompañara. El perro pegó un ladrido y lo siguió con la cola feliz.

—Se parecerá mucho a mí en el exterior pero es igual a ti en la personalidad. —murmuraba luego cuando estábamos a solas.

—No me preocuparía de eso. —dije sonriendo y ella me secundó, después de suspirar y dejar el tema para otro día, cuando se le ocurriera preguntarnos por qué no estábamos casados.

* * *

**Notas finales**: Creo que quedó bastante claro quién ganó el concurso, felicidades a la ganadora :D espero que a las demás concursantes les sirva como premio de consuelo este último capítulo. Aunque realmente pensé que alguien me iría a concursar con la palabra equivalente en japonés de naranja o musa, creo que mis supusiciones fueron erróneas, aun así debo admitir que Ichirou no sé que significará o simplemente es un nombre jaja. Me agradó escribir este capítulo, escribir a Kiba después me resultó grato, su personalidad—al menos como la siento yo—es muy divertida, nunca pensé que escribirlos como padres fuera tan entretenido porque no soy fan de las temáticas de las nuevas generaciones y esas cosas, me gustan los personajes originales y punto. Por el título de la historia, Musa, en un principio siempre pensé en que sería niña, como bien dijo una lectora por ahí, pero cuando empezaron a botar por un niño le di una oportunidad y me vi en la necesidad urgente de buscar otro motivo por el título. Espero que les haya gustado el arreglo y la historia en general, siento la demora, terminé otro fic antes de este.

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras y sus reviews, amo leerlos. Besos, RP.


End file.
